


寻访医生

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD/BBC crossover, M/M, 不要转载, 但是希望里面的医学知识没出问题, 好莱坞物理知识没学好, 时空旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 当华生病重，福尔摩斯用尽了一切手段来救他。ACD/BBC的crossover十分感谢Justlikeluna对这篇的帮助
Relationships: Holmes/Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	寻访医生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Visit To The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184175) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯端着一杯白兰地坐在椅子里，在脑海中整理这一天里的事件，分门别类保存到正确的地方。此时，他的弟弟突然冲进客厅，后面跟着麦克罗夫特的助手。  
“福尔摩斯先生，请等等！”哈里森叫道，“至少也让我先通报一下！”  
麦克罗夫特因日常计划被搅扰而不满地抖了一下。歇洛克晃晃悠悠地停在他面前的壁炉毯子上。  
“顾不得这些小事儿了，”他说，“麦克罗夫特，我需要你的帮助。紧急事态。”  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气，朝哈里森点点头，表示允许。哈里森虽是个尽职尽责的仆从，但毕竟没人能让这个情绪状态的歇洛克乖乖就范。  
哈里森半鞠躬致歉，离开了客厅，将门捎上。  
“我可以怎么帮助你呢，亲爱的弟弟？”麦克罗夫特问道，尽量让自己的语气显得足够亲切，考虑到面前的人搅乱了他的清净。  
“华生，”歇洛克说，飞块地坐到麦克罗夫特对面的椅子上。  
这便说得通了。这世上很少有东西能够这样影响歇洛克的情绪，但华生医生绝对位于名单榜首。  
“他病了，”歇洛克补充道。  
“那我建议他找个医生，”麦克罗夫特说，“恐怕这里的确没有，但我可以推荐——”  
“已经找来了，”歇洛克说。他张开双手，又紧握成拳。然后猛地站起来，在地毯上踱来踱去。麦克罗夫特注意到扶手椅的罩子松了，费了好大劲才忍住没去摆正。歇洛克多少冷静了一些。  
“是霍乱①。”他兀地张口，扭过头盯着炉火。  
啊，所以他才这么焦急。“我很抱歉，歇洛克，”麦克罗夫特说，“华生医生很强壮，他或许还——”

  
（译者注①：由污水中细菌引起。流行于19~20世纪，发病快，当时没有很有效的治疗方法，死亡率高。）

  
“他不行，”歇洛克打断他的话，“虽然他尽力隐藏，但那次中弹之后的热病毁了他的健康。他要花上我两倍的时间才能从咳嗽感冒这些小病中好起来。他没有——他扛不过的。医生也这样说，这个病的病症又这么严重。他——”歇洛克梗住，全身颤抖，“他时间不多了。”歇洛克的声音低如耳语。  
麦克罗夫特意外感到十分悲伤。并不是为华生医生，尽管他赞许并尊敬这个男人，但这是因为歇洛克。他的兄弟从来不擅交友，但他的人生并不像麦克罗夫特那样形单影只。华生医生的出现，他和歇洛克之间滋生出的感情，是意料之外情理之中的。  
“我很抱歉。”麦克罗夫特又说了一遍。  
歇洛克深吸一口气，接着在麦克罗夫特周围晃了晃，引起他的注意。“我需要你的帮助。”  
麦克罗夫特摇了摇头。“我还能做什么？”  
“你有个东西，”歇洛克说，“或者说，政|府有个东西。那东西能医治绝症。你们一直藏着它。它能治愈不治之症。你们一直在隐瞒它的存在。”  
麦克罗夫特费了好大力气才控制住自己的表情。“歇洛克，你到底在说什么啊？你不会想说政|府瞒着所有人研发了一种万灵——”  
歇洛克再一次打断了他。麦克罗夫特开始对自己三番五次被打断感到恼怒，但也觉得这是情有可原的。  
“四年前，你有一阵子持续咳喘，偶尔咯血。我注意到了。你开始变瘦——相对你原来的体重而言——并且比以往更容易疲惫。我一直等着你告诉我你得了肺结核，但有一天你消失了，声称去度两周假，这个理由真的蹩脚极了；你从不度假。但你回来之后，整个人都焕然一新。”  
麦克罗夫特试着让自己看起来很镇定。“我真的不知道你在说什么。我休假是为了在一段繁重的工作之后恢复精神。我不得不承认那段时期我得了眼中的感冒，状态很不好，但是——”  
歇洛克对此嗤之以鼻。“拜托，麦克罗夫特。你知道我不可能混淆感冒和肺结核的。我才不是你那些低能的手下。你当时生命垂危，然而却奇迹般地好了起来。不论你用了什么方法，我都要求你对华生如法炮制。”  
麦克罗夫特这时允许自己情感流露了。“你 _要求_ ？”他重复道，“歇洛克，即使万灵药真的存在，是什么让你以为你能拥有它的使用权？这东西只能用于那些对于大英帝国福祉至关重要的人身上。尽管华生医生是位杰出的君子，他也决不够格。”  
歇洛克激动得双眼发亮。那我就让他‘够格’，”他说，“假如你不治好他，麦克罗夫特，那我将尽一己之力搅扰这个国家。我会去德国、俄国或者其他什么地方为他们工作。又或者我就留在这儿，煽动民众发起一场起|义。再者，不如发动爱尔兰人，他们似乎对暴力轻车熟路。要不然就让以上事件同时发生——假如这个国|家内外的敌人通力合作，那她究竟能坚持多长时间呢？”  
麦克罗夫特咬牙切齿地说，“你怎敢走进我的房子说这些大逆不道的事情？我敢说你无意说服我相信这些事发生的可能性，因为这毕竟也是你的祖国。”  
“我无心归属一个不愿救华生的国|家，”歇洛克说，“他是最高尚的人——最高尚的英国人。正是他这种人使得这个国|家变得强盛。”  
“那当他得知你发誓要将她摧毁后又会怎样觉得呢？”麦克罗夫特问。  
“这无所谓，”歇洛克说。“假如他死了，我的行为又何必照顾到他的想法呢？但是，倘若他能够奇迹般地康复，想象一下我会有多么感激。我将感到十分荣幸能够尽自己所能帮助这个国|家——任何一件微不足道的事，只要你决意需要我的帮助。”  
麦克罗夫特抿起嘴唇。“这个对话太荒谬了，歇洛克。你竟然相信我们真的已经掌握了医学奇迹；即使我们真的已经将这种技术纳入囊中，我们也绝对不会将它交到一个如此威胁政府安危的人的手中。”  
“不是任何人，当然不，”歇洛克说，“但交给我，或许可以。”他停下话头，叹了口气，“我不喜欢威胁你，麦克罗夫特。我真的希望仅以你兄弟的身份提出请求便足够，但我知道假如我用这种方式提出条件，你就会为整个大英帝国，而不是个人做出考虑。这是我拥有的唯一一个筹码。”  
麦克罗夫特暗自思忖。单方面否认是没有用的。歇洛克所言不虚；他不是那种能够被说服只是自己幻想出了肺结核症状的人。或许，麦克罗夫特能够声称这种药只对肺结核管用，或者只能用一次，但他能从歇洛克紧绷的状态中看出，他的弟弟目前并未处于聆听理性言论的绝佳状态，遑论被这些论断说服了。  
同时，假如华生医生死去，歇洛克也极有可能会步步落实自己的计划。悲伤对于人的作用往往不可估量；他们的父亲在母亲去世之后的表现便足以说明这一点。歇洛克则是麦克罗夫特最不希望其成为国|家公敌的那一个。  
在考虑过以上种种因素之后，麦克罗夫特才允许自己以兄长的身份望向歇洛克，而不是望向一个威胁大英帝国的人。他面容苍白，神情焦急，头发凌乱的程度在他还是一个小孩子之后就没有再出现过。他的双手攥在一起，其力度让麦克罗夫特仅仅是看着便仿佛感到疼痛。他看起来已经走投无路了。麦克罗夫特又一次感受到，他对于华生医生的情感究竟达到了怎样的地步。  
“麦克罗夫特，求你。”歇洛克说，声音如同他扣在一起的双手，令人感到窒息。  
麦克罗夫特请倾了倾头。“好吧，”他说，一边思考自己待会该怎么向当事人解释。最好的情况是，他不需要。啊，对了，那就换个地方。“这个东西确实存在，但并不是万灵药那么简单。我需要时间准备它，然后我会把它带到你们那里。在那之后就交给你了。”  
歇洛克一瞬间愣在原地，嘴巴微微张开。麦克罗夫特后知后觉并且有些愠怒地意识到，自己被下了个套，而歇洛克并不完全确定自己咬定存在的这个东西。又或者是因为他没想到麦克罗夫特会妥协。  
“麦克罗夫特，”他如释重负地说道。“我——谢谢你。”虽然他表情克制，但歇洛克眼神中的讯息就好像他已经跪在麦克罗夫特面前痛哭流涕一样直白。  
麦克罗夫特藏起他对于情感流露的厌恶，伸手按铃将哈里森唤来。“回家，确保你的医生活过接下来的一两个小时，”他说，“我会尽快到。”  
歇洛克快速点了一下头，接着便冲了出去，沿途路过一个面露不悦的哈里森。  
麦克罗夫特目送歇洛克出去，接着将目光调转回哈里森。“恐怕我今晚又要出去了，”他说，“请把我的大衣拿来，再叫辆马车。”  
哈里森点点头，“马上，先生。”  
麦克罗夫特把杯中的酒喝完，站起身来。他将另一张扶手椅的布罩摆正，出门去穿大衣。  
***  
夏洛克又在发愣了。约翰把自己的脸埋到笔记本电脑里，试图假装没注意到夏洛克写满无聊的视线。  
夏洛克将头靠在沙发上的扶手上，其他维持不变。约翰忙着将上周以训练鸬鹚为收尾的故事打出来，一边试图不让自己大喊 _别他妈看了，夏洛克。_  
这种事开始于一两个月之前。就像是一夜之间的事，夏洛克突然从无聊的时候盯着天花板、盯着墙，变成了无聊的时候盯着约翰，神情如此专注以至于自己都敢确定他在记录每个细节和缺点。 _很可能在数我的白头发_ ，约翰阴沉地想。  
窗外的街上，一辆货车正在倒车，持续地发出噪音。约翰没法写好眼前的句子，于是抬起头。  
“给楼下Speedy's送饮料的。”夏洛克说。这是他几个小时内说得第一句话。  
约翰回头扫了一眼，发现他还在盯着看。“你说得对，”他说，“可是帮了大忙了。”就好像他比起自己的注意力被打断，更关心火车在做什么一样。  
“他们晚了半个小时，”夏洛克说，“马里波恩路的交通肯定又出问题了。”  
“或者司机迷路了。”约翰补充道。  
歇洛克做了个鬼脸。“哪个司机会找不到贝克街？另外，你也能听到他第一次就把车倒进去了。他之前就来过——新司机从来不能一次就让车完美贴线。”  
货车安静下来，然后传来门被猛地推开的声音，以及大声的问候。  
“看见了吧？”歇洛克说，“他认识查特基先生。尽管有些过于友善了。我在想他知不知道查特基和他老婆睡过。”  
“行，”约翰说，“呃，做得不错。你真的已经无聊到开始演绎货运司机了吗？”  
歇洛克哼了医生，翻身朝上揉着眼睛，“ _是的！_ 天底下无事发生，约翰！为什么就不能有点什么事？”  
“有很多事情——”约翰正想开始安慰，但却被打断了。  
整栋楼开始摇晃，眼前白光一闪，接着响起有如气球爆裂的声音。约翰面对强光直眨眼睛，当他再次睁开双眼时，客厅中间赫然出现了两个人。  
他吓得跳了起来，下意识扔掉手中的电脑，并且随即后悔为什么枪不在手边。“我的上帝啊！”  
其中的一个男人着正式的三件套，阔领带，一副参加婚礼的派头。他搀着另外一个人，后者穿着一件诺埃尔·考沃德②式的睡袍，裹着毯子。他的脸色如同幽灵一般惨白，双腿发抖，另一个人必须紧抓着他才能让他保持站姿  
（注②：Nöel Coward，英国演员、剧作家、流行音乐作曲家、导演，因影片《与祖国同在》获得1943年奥斯卡荣誉奖，即终身成就奖）  
“晚上好，”他说，尽管现在是早上十点，“我为我们的贸然来访表示歉意，但请问我们能否先将繁文缛节放在一边，而为我的朋友提供一张床呢？”  
约翰一脸难以置信地望向夏洛克，后者竟然也像约翰一样吃惊。  
“好吧，”约翰说，“呃，当然。”不论整件事情有多么不可理喻，他仍然是一名医生，而面前正有一名病人需要他的帮助。他急忙上前。  
“站住！”夏洛克命令道，他冲到约翰跟前阻止他与病人发生接触，“先弄清楚他怎么了再碰他。”  
“并不是通过接触传染，”穿西装的男人说，“是霍乱。”  
“霍乱？”约翰重复道，推开夏洛克前去搀扶病人。“你确定吗？他发病有多长时间？夏洛克，叫辆救护车。”  
西装男停住，转身盯住夏洛克，短短几秒时间打量了一翻，接着摇摇头看回约翰。  
“不，救护车不行，不能去医院。我们不能离开这栋公寓。你必须在这儿治好他。你是个医生，不是吗？”  
“是的。”约翰点头，近距离观察病人并且注意到他双眼凹陷、湿冷的皮肤和开裂的嘴唇。脱水症状。  
突然，病人的眼睛猛地张开，神情恐慌。“桶，”他挣扎地说道。  
“夏洛克！”约翰喊道。  
背后传来一声恼怒的叹息，但夏洛克迅速从厨房抓来一个碗。或许他只是不想比约翰在地毯上吐得更多而已。  
他及时将碗递给病人，接住了最开始随着干呕吐出来的水。接着，病人便边吐边呻吟着。  
“振作起来，华生，”另外一个人说着，手抚摸着病人的背。嗬，约翰和他有同样的姓氏。这是个巧合。“你会没事的，”他凶狠地看了一眼约翰，“这位医生会把你治好的。”  
“当然我会的，”约翰说，“来吧，你先躺到床上，然后我们再开始治疗。”  
“约翰，”夏洛克嘶声说道，“我们根本不知道这些人是从哪里出现的！你不能忽视这点！”  
“你也不能让我忽视一个病人，”约翰反驳道，“你是那个侦探，你负责处理意料之外的事故。我会负责补充这个人的水分以免他死掉。”  
“一个侦探，”另一个男人低语，“和一个医生。你们合租这间公寓？当然，毋庸置疑，看看那两张椅子。”  
约翰无视了他。“我们需要把你的朋友架到床上去，”他说，“夏洛克的房间是最近的。穿过厨房。”  
那个男人转身仿佛用第一次遇到某物的神情打量着厨房。  
“哦不，”夏洛克马上说，“你不能把他放到我的床上。你不会以为我不知道霍乱意味着会产生多少体液吗？”  
约翰怒视着夏洛克。“那就他妈给你换个全新的床垫，”他说，“去给我们开门。然后拿几个垃圾袋。”  
如同圣父显灵一般，夏洛克执行了他的命令。约翰和西装男将病人安顿在夏洛克的房间，床上铺了一层垃圾袋，希望它们能在找到更好的解决方案之前暂时起点作用。在医院的话事情就会简单许多。  
“好了，”他说着，卷起自己的袖子，“夏洛克，去拿我的急救箱。你——”他看了一眼西装男，皱了一下眉头，“对不起，你的名字是？”  
那个男人顿了一下，“你可以叫我福尔摩斯，”他在约翰抬起病人手腕并测量脉搏时说道。  
夏洛克正在走出房门的路上，听闻此言又折返回来看着他，“福尔摩斯和华生，”他缓缓说道。  
“是的，”西装男回应。他挑起眉毛，某种程度上或许意味着戏谑。“详细来说的话是，歇洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生医生。”  
约翰也转过头盯着他看，停止脉搏计数。“什么？”  
夏洛克又不满地哼了一声。“你没有必要戏弄我们，”他说，“所有人知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·花生住在221B贝克街——媒体着重宣传了这些细节。你真正的名字是什么？”  
“这就是我们真正的名字，”男人说道，“我会解释，但请求你们，先帮助我的朋友吧。”  
约翰摇了摇头，转回身子对着自己的病人。“好吧，”他安静地说，“约翰·华生。我们会先把你治好，别担心。夏洛克，我的医疗包，谢谢。还有你——福尔摩斯——把这个碗洗了然后再拿回来。”  
两个福尔摩斯在做出回应之前只是盯着对方看了好久，新来的那个带着一分饶有趣味的神情。约翰长叹了一口气。  
“快去！”他吼道。夏洛克走之前给了他一记眼刀。  
福尔摩斯拿起碗跟上他，走之前轻笑了一下。“华生也用这语气对我说话。”他说。  
约翰无视了他。他有个病号要照料。其他所有事情都可以等等再说。  
***  
福尔摩斯一边洗碗，一边试图控制自己不被厨房里诸多有趣的物件勾走了注意力——但事实上，厨房本身便值得玩味。在福尔摩斯的221B，这个空间是他的卧室。他们没有使用厨房的必要，因为哈德森太太会料理一切。而在这个版本的公寓中，厨房明显有频繁使用的痕迹（尽管他观察到很少与食物有关）。很明显，那个与他拥有同样姓名和职业的人把这儿当作了实验室。  
那个医生从华生所在的卧室走出来，一脸愁容，直到他注意到福尔摩斯，才将担忧的表情消去。  
“不用洗得很仔细，”他说，“反正待会也会弄脏的。”  
他从橱柜里拿来一个玻璃杯，装满水，接着在抽屉里扒拉了半天抽出一把勺子，从某个小罐里舀了点什么东西放到水里。他用勺儿搅了搅，接着从橱柜里锻出一个小桶，往水里又加了几勺里面的东西。  
福尔摩斯对未来医药发展前景没多大把握，自然也推不出这位医生给华生调制的这副药剂。假如根据那些添加物的状貌判断，福尔摩斯会说那是盐和糖，但这显然不太可能治好像霍乱一样的重疾。它们更有可能是某些未知的药物，那些在福尔摩斯和华生的世界尚未被发现的物质。  
楼梯传来响动，另一位侦探正拎着包下来——夏洛克，福尔摩斯把玩着这个称呼，感到一阵别扭。他还没完全接受还有一个夏洛克·福尔摩斯的事实，更别提那个人还有一头放荡不羁的卷发。他克制住想要往对方头发上抹发膏的冲动。  
医生从夏洛克手里拿过包，接着走回卧室。他是约翰，尽管这听起来就更怪了。约翰这个名字只应存在于夜半的寂静当中，随着无需害怕被人听到的困扰，同爱怜一起向另一寸肌肤低语。  
福尔摩斯跟着他回到华生身边，在华生触手可及的地方带着碗坐下。但华生似乎比几分钟之前更加憔悴。他的皮肤苍白暗淡，约翰小心翼翼地将水杯递到他嘴边喂水时，华生甚至不能张开他的眼睛。  
此刻，福尔摩斯无比想要握住华生的手，但他意识到夏洛克正靠在墙上兴致勃勃地盯着眼前的人与事，目光锐利而机警。  
喂水计划受到了阻碍。即使华生喝不满一口水，他的胃也会抗议着将所有送下来的东西原路遣返。约翰眉头紧锁，但没有放弃。  
“他还会吐出来的，约翰。”医生敦促华生再喝一些水时，夏洛克指出。  
“那我们就一直灌水直到他不吐，”约翰说，“当然这只是权宜之计。我需要你去趟博姿（Boots）③买点口服补液盐。”  
“我不觉得把你留在这些人中间是个好主意。”夏洛克说。  
约翰瞪了他一眼。“别傻了，夏洛克。我没事，但假如病人拿不到药就一定会出问题。顺便买点胶皮垫回来，让我们尽量保护你的床垫。”  
夏洛克绷起脸，愤怒地看了约翰好几眼——虽然都被一一无视，然后走了出去。  
福尔摩斯徘徊在华生床边，眼看着约翰用仪器测取了病人的许多数值。那些仪器和华生在家里医药箱中的不大一样，但明显有相似之处。约翰听了华生的心跳，然后诊脉，脸上严肃的表情让福尔摩斯焦急万分。接着他拿出一个神似温度计的东西开始为华生测体温。他的表情终于有所变化，这意味着体温不是那么糟糕。  
“你会治好他，”福尔摩斯说，“这是为什么我们来这儿，因为你能够治好他。”  
“别担心，”约翰说，“霍乱是能够被治愈的，但在医院静脉输液会简单更多。”  
福尔摩斯摇头。“我们不能离开这栋建筑，”他说。麦克罗夫特反复强调这一点。那台机器只能将他自己和华生传送到同样位于贝克街221的另一个时间，又或者——假如他理解得正确——另一个宇宙。假如他们试图跨越这个边界，那么他们就会被卷入不可预知的漩涡，永远迷失在宇宙间的夹缝中。  
“当然，”约翰说，“好吧，那我们就用低技术含量的方法。”  
他拿出另一个仪器，一边举起华生的手。“可能会有点疼，”他说，然后扎破了病人的手指。福尔摩斯抖了一下，但控制自己没有干涉。难道医学还没有从血光之灾中进步吗？约翰拿着机器靠近华生的手指，简短尖锐的响声之后，一个数字仿佛魔法一般出现在仪器上面。  
“那意味着什么？”他在约翰皱起眉头的时候问道。  
“他的血糖指数，”约翰回答，“不太妙，但在预料之内。”  
华生发出一声小小的不满的声音，打断了福尔摩斯刨根问底的想法。他倾身向前让自己出现在华生的视线范围内。“挺住，老伙计，”他说，“你会康复的。”  
病人睁开眼睛。“你把我当白痴哄呢吧，”他哽噎道，接着紧闭双眼，好像这耗尽了他所有的力气。  
“你真的会没事的，”约翰说，“你只需要摄入更多的水。作为一个医生，你也知道对抗霍乱最有效的办法便是口服补液疗法。”  
“没有方法能够治愈霍乱，”华生的声音显得闷闷的，“你尽自己所能，却只能眼睁睁看着成百上千的人死去。”  
约翰皱眉。“不再是了。”他说。  
啊，不妙。福尔摩斯感叹道。“恐怕在医学术语方面我是一个十足的门外汉，”他撒谎道，“您能解释一下什么是口服补液疗法吗？”  
约翰扫了他一眼。“意思就是在水中加盐加糖和其他一些矿物质，然后尽可能多地灌到病人嘴里，”他说，“为了防止脱水；这病致命的是大量的水分流失。”  
福尔摩斯思考几分。“您的意思是夺走成百上千条性命的流行病能够靠盐糖水解决？”  
“差不多，”约翰说，“环境的卫生状况也是很重要的，”他重新拿起放在床头柜的杯子递给福尔摩斯。“你想试试吗？让他多喝水——小口喝。”  
福尔摩斯只是盯着杯中的水看了很长时间。真的这么简单吗？他们穿越时间、跨越宇宙，结果就得到了一杯糖水？  
华生又发出一声虚弱、痛苦的声音。福尔摩斯重新振作起来。“加油，亲爱的朋友，”他说道，坐在床的边缘，以便帮助华生稍微坐起来一点。“是奇迹发生的时候了。”  
华生一副不情愿的样子，但还是在福尔摩斯将被子递到嘴边的时候顺从地喝了一口。  
“等一小会儿，然后接着喝。”约翰说。  
福尔摩斯点点头，在华生身边等着。假如这就是医嘱的话，那他会极为乐意花上好几个小时的时间，把整个浴缸的糖水都一口一口喂给华生。

（译者注③：Boots，类似于屈臣氏，在英国遍地都是。）

***  
夏洛克买完药回来之后，就拒绝再次被打发出去。他在把这两个人摸得一清二楚之前是不会留下约翰一个人的。即使约翰是名职务缠身的医生，没空问为什么两个穿得像从博物馆里走出来的男人——其中一个人的病从维多利亚时期就不再困恼伦敦了——凭空出现在他们的客厅，这也不代表夏洛克也会放过这个谜题。  
他在约翰指挥福尔摩斯帮他将病人支起来、以便用橡胶垫替换垃圾袋时一直离得远远的。假如那些不令人愉快的液体不能帮他解决案子，那他就坚决没有靠近的必要。  
“好了，”约翰用几条干净的袋子把脏垃圾袋包裹起来。“消毒水。夏洛克，你能装些消毒水在喷雾瓶里吗？”然后他看向福尔摩斯。“我们两个都应该在下一个步骤之前洗洗手。”  
福尔摩斯情绪低沉，但也答应了。夏洛克把那些垃圾袋扔在标有生物废弃物的桶里，这是约翰搬进来后不久便要求他摆上的，接着去拿消毒水。  
他不常见约翰这个样子，具有十足权威，发号不容抗拒的命令。说实话，他有些乐在其中，但绝对不会让约翰知道这点。不然约翰之后就会让他做这做那了。  
病人躺好、且约翰和福尔摩斯已经消毒过之后，他们便又开始帮助华生持续摄入水分。  
夏洛克花了二十分钟仔细观察另外一个歇洛克·福尔摩斯——假如这是他的真名的话。正常的父母应该不会如此残忍地将自己的孩子命名为“夏洛克”。他所有的注意力都倾注在他的同伴身上，严格按照约翰的指示，缓慢而又谨慎地喂水，在病人将水全部吐回碗里前功尽弃之时毫无气馁的神色。  
夏洛克拿出手机，审慎地缩小范围。  
“1880年代末，”他宣布，“或者1890年代初，但不能确定具体日期。”  
男人眯起眼睛，转头看向他。片刻之后，他轻点了一下头。“1891年。”他说道。  
“什么？”约翰问道。  
夏洛克叹了口气。“你应该注意到他们是从过去来的吧。看看他的衣服！还有他反复打量医疗仪器的样子。”  
“他们是时间旅行者，”约翰的声音干瘪，“好吧。”  
“基本正确，”福尔摩斯回应，“有这样一台机器，能够把我们传送到同样住在这栋房子里且可以治愈华生的人身边。尽管它不能移动空间，但却能带我们跨越宇宙。意思是说，不仅仅存在一个宇宙，而是多个——”  
夏洛克挥了挥手。“是，是，多元宇宙，我们知道。所以你这个机器把你传送到了一个有医生住在这栋房子里的时空。非常清楚，但这并不能解释你们的名字。”  
“的确，”福尔摩斯赞同道，“这是有些独特。”  
“再喝一口吧，”约翰说道，接着福尔摩斯的注意力立刻回到了华生身上。  
“上帝啊，必须要喝吗？”华生在福尔摩斯递水杯时嘀咕道。  
“必须要喝。”福尔摩斯回答。他的手环绕着华生的肩膀，在病人喝完之后又帮他靠在枕头上，手指流连在肩上。但当他回头时注意到夏洛克的视线，便迅速把手抽了回去。  
“哦，不用担心，”夏洛克说，“这不再是有罪的了。”  
福尔摩斯的表情宛如石筑。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你当然不知道，”福尔摩斯假笑了一下，说，“那假如我告诉你约翰的姐姐曾和一位女性结过婚，你能自己得出结论了吗？”  
福尔摩斯扫了一眼约翰，后者正在华生又一次呕吐时端着水盆，顾不上福尔摩斯震惊的神情。  
“您的姐姐，曾经和一名女性结过婚？”他问道，“法律意义上的结婚？在上帝和国家的见证下？”  
“哈利准确来讲并不信上帝，”约翰说，“但是的，国家承认这种婚姻。”  
他没有多解释有关民事伴侣关系③的相关规定，这点夏洛克表示赞同。他们没有必要让事情变得更复杂。  
“所以假如你想尽量安慰你的同伴，大可不必过于拘谨。”夏洛克说。  
“明白了。”福尔摩斯说着，但没靠近华生。好吧，这是他的选择。实话说，面前这个男人身上粘了许多呕吐物和其他，更令人不愉快的物质。  
夏洛克花了一秒钟想象是约翰在床上、而他能够以超越友情的方式触摸他的画面。他想这么做已经有七周的时间了。一切开始于一天早上他望向约翰，心里突然想用亲吻感谢他递过来的茶。令他懊恼的是，他意识到自己会抓住一切机会亲吻约翰，不管他身上有没有呕吐物。这实在太伤害他的自尊心了。

（译者注④：英国2004年通过民事伴侣法案，给予同性伴侣关系法律地位。这里的民事伴侣关系[civil partnership]与婚姻[marriage]不同，虽然同性伴侣法使得同性伴侣与异性夫妻拥有一样的法律权力，但法律上并没有允许同性伴侣“结婚”。这篇文发表于2014年2月，而英国的同性婚姻法从2014年3月29日就正式生效啦）

***  
两个小时过去，华生的呕吐症状终于有所缓解。约翰松了一口气。低科技含量疗法总算起作用了。  
福尔摩斯正端起第十杯盐水，帮助华生小口咽下去。约翰不久前曾表示愿意替他喂水，但被福尔摩斯不满地扫了一眼，接着用自己从没听过的、最为尖刻的礼貌言辞谢绝了。但他十分钦佩福尔摩斯的耐心——种种证据都证明，夏洛克和福尔摩斯没有一点相似之处。约翰想象不出夏洛克花上数个小时在床侧如此照料病人的场景，除非案情需要。  
夏洛克则全程留在屋里，当然在此之前他从厨房拿过来一把椅子，自己坐在上面盯着手机，查着某些没人猜得出来的信息。约翰有信心地认为他只是在等华生好转，这样他便能用问题轰炸福尔摩斯了。  
“你可以喝得快一点了，”约翰对华生说道，后者尽管仍如同小猫崽一样虚弱，但看起来更警惕了。  
华生轻叹。“我有些厌倦喝水了，”他边说便拿过福尔摩斯手中的水杯，接着喝了一口。他的手轻微颤抖。约翰看得出福尔摩斯正时刻盯着它，以免杯子滑落。  
即使夏洛克没有宣布他们两位访客的关系，约翰觉得也终究能够自己得出这个结论。福尔摩斯的每一个动作都充满了关怀与担忧，而华生在喝水的时候基本上从不看水杯，目光钉在福尔摩斯的脸上。  
“他好一点了，”福尔摩斯说道，一副难以置信、但却轻松许多的语气。“华生，你正在恢复。”  
华生朝他提了提嘴角，接着喝下更多水。“假如阿富汗人不能结果我，一点味道奇怪的水也不能。”  
福尔摩斯哼了一声，摇头道，“你十二个小时前可不是这么说的。”  
华生一脸尴尬的神情，连忙低头继续喝水。  
“阿富汗人，”夏洛克沉吟道。他的手指在手机屏幕上跳跃。“第二次英国阿富汗战争，1878年至1881年。”  
华生恍然大悟般抬起头，仿佛才注意到他的存在。“是的，完全正确。”他说，“我在迈湾战役中中弹。”  
“一名军医。”夏洛克总结道。  
约翰深吸了一口气。直到前一刻，他才从照料病人中的模式中解放出来，才开始意识到两个与他们两个同名同姓的男人秉持医疗目的跨越平行宇宙这件事听起来有多么的荒谬。  
“迈湾，”他重复道，“我在迈湾西面大约75英里处中弹。”  
福尔摩斯和华生二人神情惊讶。“我们还在争取那里的国土？”华生问道。  
约翰苦笑了一下。“并不是。”他说。耶稣基督，他该怎么解释一百多年过去，世界政治几乎还是那个老样子？  
“约翰，”福尔摩斯严厉地说，“这或许不是他们的那个宇宙，我们不能冒风险让他们知道未来的走向。”  
“何不呢？”福尔摩斯反驳道，“我和华生知晓几十年后国家的危难又怎样？我们不出意外早就死了。”  
“这么说吧，整个时空穿越的机理极为复杂且毫无逻辑可循，”夏洛克说，“我更想知道你们是怎么到这里来的。”  
福尔摩斯摇了摇头。“我曾郑重发誓不会透露与此相关的任何消息。”他说。  
夏洛克长叹一口气。“当然了。”他咕哝道。  
华生喝完杯中剩下的水，接着将杯子递给约翰。“您或许可以再装一杯。”他说。约翰很庆幸这场谈话结束得体面。福尔摩斯则将杯子拿走。  
“我已经观察你混合这份溶液很久了，现在我可以自己做了。”他说完便向厨房走去。  
华生目送他挂着些沮丧的神情离去，接着向约翰转过头来。他犹豫片刻然后才说道，“他无能为力的时候很不好受。”  
约翰哼了一声。“我明白。”他瞥向夏洛克，后者摆出受到侮辱而不悦的表情，尽管约翰知道他只是在装样子。  
“好了，”他向华生说道，“你现在感觉足够好到让我们能够更换床单再给你洗个澡吗？”  
“百分之一百想这么做。”华生真情实感地说。  
“好，”约翰说，“那我们给你准备好热水，在你洗澡的时候我们就在外面换上新的床单，然你干干净净休息。”  
福尔摩斯及时回到房间里，谈话听了个尾巴。“不行，”他立即说道，“看看他！他的身体状况还经不起我们这么折腾。”  
华生叹了口气，拿过杯子。“福尔摩斯，别这么大惊小怪。我整个人看起来糟透了，我想洗个澡；我知道你是可以理解这点情感的对不对。”  
福尔摩斯眯起眼睛。“那你先把这杯水喝了。”他说。  
约翰清了清嗓子。“夏洛克，去给浴缸放水。福尔摩斯，我希望你不在意我指出我是这里的医生，由我决定我的病人该干什么。”  
福尔摩斯不悦地盯着他，眼睛中闪出火光——约翰注意到夏洛克每当用言语肢解别人之前也是这副样子——正准备开口说些什么。  
“福尔摩斯，”华生打断他，“别消耗我的耐心。我正生着病，你要是留下烂摊子我可不负责收拾⑤。”  
于是福尔摩斯闭上嘴，转过头怒视华生，但安静地在他身边坐下。“继续喝吧。”他说。  
约翰长叹一口气，越过他的肩头看到一动不动的夏洛克。后者的视线在福尔摩斯和华生之间来回穿梭，仿佛在接收一整本书那么多的信息。“夏洛克，”约翰说道，突然感觉很疲惫，“拜托，去给浴缸接满水。”  
夏洛克眨眨眼睛看着他，没有进一步争论，点了点头，随即消失在洗手间。片刻之后响起了流水的声音。

（译者注⑤：原文“I am ill and not in the mood to have to soothe any feathers you ruffle”，个人虽然觉得翻成“你要是炸起毛来我可不负责拾掇”很可爱，但终归有点奇怪。）

***  
假如华生这个时候说实话，那他的身体状况真的不足以让他搞定洗澡这件事，但华生自己心意已决。他已经在自己的秽物中躺了足够长的时间，如果这个病终将把他杀死，那他情愿自己走的时候干净一些。  
目前这种结果仍是有可能存在的，但他也注意到这位医生已经奇迹般地让他脱离了最危险的情形。如果福尔摩斯没把他拉到这个地方来的话，那他现在很可能已经失去知觉了，退一步讲，假如他还活着的话。  
他对于福尔摩斯的行动只有模糊而困惑的记忆。他记得自己被拽起来，支起身体（更多的是福尔摩斯的力量），福尔摩斯一边绝望地和他保证说他会好起来的。之后，事情的走向变得极为混乱，华生只记得回旋的黑色漩涡，福尔摩斯的手支撑着他，好像那似宇宙间唯一还存在的坚实的事物。  
等到自己重回清醒时，华生注意到自己躺在床上，主治医师是一个与他素未谋面的人，福尔摩斯则坐在自己身边给自己不停地灌水。他听到只言片语的谈话，但却不敢相信它们的真实性。福尔摩斯真的只为找到一个能够治好他的医生就带着他跨越时空了吗？华生不敢多想，但假如有人能够固执得公然违反时间的法则，那么这个人非福尔摩斯莫属。  
那个和福尔摩斯同名同姓、一脸阴沉的男人回到了房间。  
“热水好了，”他说。他射向华生的视线让华生几乎相信他与福尔摩斯之间一定存在某种血缘关系，“有人得扶他过去。”  
“我能走路。”华生回应道。他掀起被单，移动双腿试图证实自己的话语，旋即便发现自己需要在这种程度的活动之后稍作歇息。  
福尔摩斯叹了口气。“接受帮助没什么不好意思的，”他说。他的手臂环绕住华生，眼睛看向他。“我数三下？”  
约翰点点头，走到华生的另一边。两边同时用力帮助华生站起来，向门口走了几步。华生还努力让自己看起来他是这场徒步旅行的主导者。  
他们进入的这个房间明显是一个浴室，尽管与华生见过的都截然不同。他清楚所有物件的功用，但它们又看起来那么陌生，好像出自另一个世界。  
“好，直接到浴缸里，”约翰说，“我们马上就去找一件给你用的，呃，长睡衣⑥。”  
浴缸很大，足够让华生在里面伸展腿脚，同时看到那些闪闪发亮的白瓷砖。当华生沉入一整缸的热水当中，他不禁钦佩起夏洛克能在这么短的时间内准备好一切，完全不用像在家那样，为了洗澡还需要拎沉甸甸的水桶。有这样一间房在自己家里可真舒服啊。  
“行，”约翰接着说，“把衬衫脱下来，让我们把它洗了。”  
“我来吧。”福尔摩斯在约翰伸手去扒拉华生衣服的时候恼怒地打断道。他怒视约翰的方式让华生回忆起从前他打量那些偶尔有兴趣成为医生妻子的女性时的神情。  
华生差点让笑声从他嘴里溜出去。约翰的视线与他短暂交汇，他的眼中也有同样的调皮的神情。他收回手。  
“假如你愿意的话，”他回答，“当然，那你来做吧。你可以用这条毛巾擦擦他，这儿是香皂。我去换床单。”  
他最后快活地瞥了华生一眼，然后走出了浴室，将门捎上。  
华生朝福尔摩斯挑起一根眉毛。“知道朝我的医生乱发火会怎样了吧？现在你变成我的保姆了。”  
福尔摩斯哼了一声。“说得好像我不愿碰你的裸体一样。”他跪在浴缸旁，二人协力将华生的睡衣褪下。福尔摩斯将那件湿透的衣服扔在地上。  
“天哪，我像这样做（desirable）很久了。”华生边说边靠在浴缸一头，满意地叹了口气。  
“你一直都如此迷人（desirable）。”福尔摩斯轻轻地说道。他拿起那个被约翰称为香皂的奇怪容器，皱了皱眉。“上面写着‘沐浴露’。而且还是‘深海清香型’。”  
“是吗？”华生问，“医生确实说我需要盐和水。”  
福尔摩斯不屑地将瓶盖打开。“虽然我不是医生，但我敢肯定海水和‘清香’相去甚远，而且绝不适合病人。”  
“假如你说的是真的，那让康复期的病人去海边度假还有没有用？”华生问。  
福尔摩斯没搭理他。他把沐浴露挤在毛巾上，开始擦拭华生的身体。华生半躺着放松身体，享受着变干净的感觉。福尔摩斯的手十分轻柔，这让华生意识到自己真的吓坏他了。实话说，他也把自己吓得够呛。他本不觉得自己能挺过去。  
然而他还活着，多亏了福尔摩斯。他真的创造了奇迹，仅仅是为了华生。华生歪过头看到福尔摩斯专注的神情——仿佛擦干净华生值得他动用自己所有宝贵的脑细胞一样。华生感到喜爱和感激如潮水一般冲刷过他。  
福尔摩斯抬起眼睛与华生对视，无疑在转瞬之间便已读懂对方的心思。他长呼一口气，在那一刻，所有他之间紧紧禁锢住的情感都被释放出来。华生看到了他脸上残余的绝望和深深的恐惧。过了一会儿，他低下头去，似乎想在花生面前隐藏这些情绪。但没成功。  
“福尔摩斯，”华生轻声说，抬起湿漉漉的手臂搭在对方手上，“福尔摩斯，我很好。”  
福尔摩斯最后点了点头。“我知道，”他说，“我很——我对此表示无限的感激。”  
静默仅持续了很短的一段时间。华生足够了解福尔摩斯，他不会为当前的情形变得过于多愁善感。然后福尔摩斯便继续手头的工作。

（译者注⑥：“[衬衫式]长睡衣”[nightshirt] 这里John应该是在寻找适合十九世纪末英国绅士的措辞hhh，而不是直接说“睡裤”[pajamas]）

***  
夏洛克看着约翰把床单从床上拽下来，对眼前的一片乱麻摆了个鬼脸。他绝对要在自己睡回这张床之前买一个全新的床垫。他想知道约翰会不会允许在此之前他们两个共享同一张床。不，他不会这么走运的，毕竟客厅还有沙发。或许沙发能突遇不测，然后···  
“你要搭把手吗？”约翰问。  
“上帝，不，”福尔摩斯回答，“我不会碰的。”  
约翰大声地叹了口气。“至少给我弄些干净的床单来。还有一些干净的睡衣[pyjamas]，在我们洗他那件睡衣的时候给他穿。”  
他把所有衣物打包好，放进厨房的洗衣机里，里面加了许多消毒剂。或许约翰在夏洛克灾难性的实验之后执意囤些东西真的是个正确的决断，因为不然的话，夏洛克此时早就又一次被遣送商店购物了。像个跑腿的仆人一样。  
夏洛克转向自己的衣橱，认真思考哪一件睡衣自己最不喜欢。他已经不止一次地像现在这样希望约翰能高那么一点点，这样就能牺牲他的睡衣了。  
“快点，”约翰回屋说道，“如果舍不得的话，给你买件新睡衣怎么样。”  
夏洛克哼了一声，总算拽出了一套睡衣。“你买不起。”  
“你的睡衣能有多贵？”约翰问。  
夏洛克把衣服递给他。“二百三十英镑。”  
约翰差一点把睡衣扔在地上。“上帝啊！什——为什么？”他低头看看手里的衣服，仿佛在确认它们是不是金子做的。  
夏洛克无法停止笑意。没有什么比蹂躏约翰的中产阶级良知更为有趣的事情了。  
约翰对着夏洛克的脸翻了个白眼，接着转过身去。“混|蛋。”  
他打开浴室的门，用干净衣物换了华生透湿的睡衣，后者也被投入装有床单的洗衣机，接着将新的床单铺在床上。这需要他不停地弯腰、抻直床单，所以夏洛克静静地站在后方欣赏这片风景。  
“好了，”捋平床单后，约翰后退两步说道。“让我们在他变成梅干⑦之前把他从浴缸弄出来放回床上。”  
“确实。”突然响起福尔摩斯的声音。夏洛克才从约翰身上移开眼睛，看到出现在洗手间前走廊的福尔摩斯。他在那里多久了？自己盯着约翰室有多入迷以至于甚至没注意到另外一个人？这着实令人担心。  
“我在想是否请您协助我帮他抬出浴缸。”福尔摩斯说。  
“当然。”约翰回答。他和福尔摩斯随即走进洗手间。  
福尔摩斯没跟上去。没有必要无端增加无关人士，他也没兴趣擦干一个病人再给他穿上衣服。他走进厨房。约翰自早餐之后一杯茶都没喝，这已经是颇为紧张的四个小时之前的事情了。假如现在夏洛克递给他一杯茶，他就能得到一句衷心的祝福，和一个微笑。这就值得他费点儿劲热上水了。  
茶泡好的时候，约翰和福尔摩斯正好将华生重新安置回床上。夏洛克将约翰的茶递过去，病得到了意料之中的回应。  
“真的救命了。”约翰说。他看了一眼福尔摩斯。“你习惯怎么喝茶？”  
哦。对了，你也得给客人上茶，不是吗？壶里还有水。  
“不用了。”福尔摩斯挥了一下手，坐到床的边缘。他的视线仍锁定在华生身上，仿佛这是他能看见的唯一事物。夏洛克诚心希望他对约翰的感情不像福尔摩斯对华生的一样明显。但话说回来，福尔摩斯无需在华生面前隐藏。很明显，他们二人之间的每一分互动像任何一对伴侣一样，透露出二人的关系稳定和充实。  
“福尔摩斯，”华生疲惫地说。他靠回床头竖起的枕头，明显因洗澡耗尽了所有的力气。“上一次吃饭喝水是什么时候？”  
福尔摩斯摇摇头。“这不重要。”  
华生发出沮丧的声音，接着请求般地看向约翰。“他一般加一点奶，两勺糖。”  
“明白。”约翰点点头，接着明确望向夏洛克。夏洛克叹了口气，走回厨房。  
约翰和福尔摩斯从卧室出来的时候，夏洛克还在因为马克杯和茶包而手忙脚乱。约翰有意把福尔摩斯领到门外。  
“他会没事的，”他说着，“但他需要休息。让他睡一会儿，你吃点东西，以免你也倒下然后我们需要同时照顾两个病人。”  
“比这更长的时间里不摄入食物都没关系。”福尔摩斯高傲地说。  
“我不管，”约翰说，“洗手，坐下喝茶。”  
这语气就像他对夏洛克失去耐心时强硬镇压他所有的反对意见时一样。夏洛克面对约翰向其他人也使用这种语气的事实皱起眉头，但在发现福尔摩斯正略带趣味地看着自己之后便立刻恢复了正常的表情。  
“好吧，”福尔摩斯说，“假如你确定华生会没事的话。”  
“我非常肯定。”约翰说，但他有一点迟疑。“我们是不是也需要担心一下你？你们一直饮用相同来源的水吗？”  
福尔摩斯否定地摇了摇头。“没有必要。我不是那个不小心掉进河里然后几乎喝干半条河的人。”  
约翰点点头。“那好。那就，勤洗手。我们可不需要一堆新的呕吐物，尤其是在洗过所有东西的情况下。”  
福尔摩斯新奇地看向自己的双手。“假如你认为有用的话。”他说道，声音中透出一丝怀疑。他走向水池。  
约翰叹了口气。“好了，好了。”他边说便走向冰箱。“夏洛克，我们应该有能够——哦。”他盯着冰箱看了会儿，然后长叹一口气撞上冰箱门。“那我们吃外卖吧。”  
“反正我们的食材也不够，”夏洛克说，“绝对不够四个人吃的。”  
“三个人。”约翰补充道，“我不觉得我们应该冒风险给华生水以外的东西。”  
他又叹了口气，揉了揉脸，看起来累坏了。“你点吧，夏洛克。我去换件干净衣服。或许再洗个澡。”  
夏洛克表示十分赞同。约翰是那个在华生吐个不停时端着碗的人。全程发生了许多喷溅事件。  
“去吧，”他说，“我来搞定吃的。”  
约翰又露出了一个感激的笑容，接着消失在洗手间里。夏洛克忍不住目送他离去，心里暗自想着还有什么他为了赢得那个笑容而情愿去做。

（译者注⑦：不是文字游戏，想象一下梅干/葡萄干的样子hhh）

****  
福尔摩斯看着两个人你来我往。二人之间明显的感情，完全没有在意福尔摩斯，就那样直白地写在脸上。在公共场合无需担心暴露任何事情向你的爱人微笑是件多么美妙的事情啊。  
夏洛克看着约翰离去，接着转向福尔摩斯。“中国还是印度？”他问。  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛。“不好意思？”这是某种加密后的私人问话吗？  
“吃的，”夏洛克解释，“你想吃中国菜还是印度菜？或者披萨？我觉得我们没有其他菜单了。”  
你怎么能以偏概全地将某个文明的饮食文化囊括在一顿饭里呢？福尔摩斯摇摇头，坐回椅子里。“我无所谓，”他说，“您选自己喜欢的吧。”  
夏洛克做了个鬼脸。“吃饭真麻烦。”他抱怨道。  
福尔摩斯情不自禁提起嘴角。“我也正有此感。尽管华生总是坚持让我吃东西。想必您那位也是一样。”  
“从没停过。”夏洛克语调沉痛。  
福尔摩斯的笑容绽放开来。“而你总是妥协，”他说，“只是为了他。”  
夏洛克给他的眼神交代了一切，接着他便又拿起那台从华生受难开始他便一直摆弄的黑色机器。福尔摩斯将这理解为是，但我是不会这么说的。  
他点点头。“你们在一起多久了？”他问。  
“七年。”夏洛克回答。  
“很长一段时间。”福尔摩斯评论道，“但没有结婚？”  
夏洛克一脸受惊的表情，接着他压低眉毛。“我们只是朋友。”他近乎阴沉地回答。  
“当然不是，”福尔摩斯反对道，“假如你推理出了我和华生的关系，你也需要明白我看得出同样的情况发生在你和约翰身上。”  
“只是朋友，”夏洛克重复，“他是直的。”  
福尔摩斯皱眉。“不是弯的（crooked）？”  
夏洛克叹了口气。“不是弯的（bent），”他强调道，好像二者之间区别很大一样。“他不是同志（gay）——不是同性恋（homosexual）。他只对女人感兴趣。清楚了吗？”  
“啊，”福尔摩斯说。他思考了一下。“不，恐怕我不接受。他明显能够感受到你，自己也抱有同样的情感。”  
“你认识他还不到一天，”夏洛克说。“别轻易以为你懂他。”  
“我的工作便是理解人们和他们的动机，往往在更短的时间里。”福尔摩斯回应。  
夏洛克皱了皱脸。“我也是，”他不快地说道，“假如有，我会知道的。”  
福尔摩斯故意不置可否地哼了一声。根据他的经验，注意到针对自己的行为、与注意到针对第三方同样的行为之间大不相同，尤其是那种你渴求良久却不认为自己能得到的那种感情。  
夏洛克生气了。“闭嘴，”他嘶声说道，“我没——他没有。我们之间相安无事。”  
“你有事，”福尔摩斯评论，“你想要更多。”  
夏洛克别开视线，重新看向自己手中的机器。“更多没有必要。已经足够了。”  
福尔摩斯记得自己也曾这样想，直到他得到了比梦中奢求得更多的东西。他的目光闪过挡住华生的那扇门，想着他是否能够休息，或者还感到痛楚。或许他应该去看看。  
“假如你进去打扰约翰的病人，你会后悔的。”夏洛克观察道。  
福尔摩斯不满地看着他。“好吧，”他说，“那告诉我。那个机器是什么？”  
夏洛克回头看着手中的黑色盒子。“其实就是一部电话。”他说。  
福尔摩斯挑眉。“没有电话线？”  
“是的，”夏洛克说，“我想说它的原理和无线电信号是一样的，但是——”  
福尔摩斯摇摇头。“但是我不知道无线电信号是什么。”他承认道。  
夏洛克着急地叹了口气。他又低头开始看这台机器，手指在上面移动。不一会儿，他抬起头。“考虑到你所处时代的科技水平，我认为我应该直接告诉你这就是个魔术盒子。”他说道，“它另一端与一个巨大的信息存储库相连，而我能从这个屏幕上读取这些信息。”  
他把机器举到福尔摩斯跟前，让他能够读出屏幕上的字：无线电史。  
“妙极了。”福尔摩斯感叹道。他停下来短暂地想了一下有这个东西他的工作会省多少力气。“而你们还叫它电话？”  
“是的，是的，人们也用它打电话，”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“非常小巧，非常有用，是个人都值得拥有。几乎所有人都有。但对我来说很无聊对你来说没有用，下一个问题。”  
“与你对话并不是十分简单。”福尔摩斯评论道。  
夏洛克做了个鬼脸。“对话，”他嘟囔道，“毫无意义。”  
“我也经常这样认为，”福尔摩斯表示赞同，“但是，我的确还有一个问题，您介意回答我吗？”  
夏洛克疲惫地看了他一眼。“说。”  
“现在的日期是什么？”福尔摩斯问。  
夏洛克眨眨眼，接着笑了。“不确定具体的日子，但我敢肯定现在是2017年的八月末。”  
2017年。福尔摩斯算了一下。他穿越到了126年后的未来。  
“已经九月了，夏洛克。”约翰穿着浴袍回到客厅，一手拿着毛巾擦干头发。“九月七号。你怎么信息滞后这么严重？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩。“无聊。”他说道，好像这个理由便已足够。福尔摩斯深有同感。他仍记得那些被自己所处月份所惊到的日子，偶尔是季节。  
“你们点了什么菜？”约翰问。  
福尔摩斯顿了一下。“啊，我们还在讨论——”  
“你们忘了。”约翰打断他。他深呼一口气，把夏洛克手中的电话机器抢了过来。“有一天我会好好记着我不能把任何一件事交给你，”他把机器举到耳边，然后说道，“喂，您好，我想点个外卖，谢谢。一个标准的至尊全肉，一个标准的夏威夷，还有——”他停下来朝福尔摩斯望过去，“你要吃什么口味的披萨？”  
福尔摩斯只吃过一次披萨，那还是在那不勒斯办案期间。他犹豫不定，不确定哪种答案是对方能够接受的。“奶酪的？”他问道。  
约翰盯着他，然后继续对着电话机器讲话，“还有一个标准的玛格丽特披萨。地址是221B贝克——对，就是这个。”他的目光转向夏洛克，神情恼怒而愉悦。“不，不用担心，他不回去开门的。”  
他在电话上按了一下，然后把它还给夏洛克。“他们认出了我的声音，然后告诉我假如你去开门的话他们就不送了。我们点太多外卖了，而且你需要对司机更友善一点。”  
夏洛克又皱起脸。“我只是告诉他他的女朋友和——”  
“不，”约翰打断道，“不要告诉任何人有关他们女朋友的事情，除非她是一个杀人犯。”  
夏洛克叹气。“那就没劲了。”他小声说。  
“才不是。”约翰说着，朝华生所在的房间走去。  
福尔摩斯在夏洛克扫视他的时候没有费心藏起自己被逗乐的表情。“哦，闭嘴吧。”夏洛克咕哝着，“我想你和你的华生也是这样吧。”  
“差不多，”福尔摩斯赞同道，“当然，除了他会用一个吻将指令变得可以接受之外。”  
把这些话当作玩笑大声说出来感觉奇怪极了。福尔摩斯察觉到危机感穿过他的身体。他想知道究竟是怎样的世界人们才能公开谈论这些事情，而不是时常担心自己的一举一动就会让所有现存的美好事物付之一炬。  
夏洛克只是轻哼一声，瞥了一眼约翰离去的方向。他就像我一样害怕被人发现，福尔摩斯心想。

****  
约翰的病人仍在沉沉的梦乡中。他不紧不慢地检查了他各种生命体征数值，结果令人满意。午饭后他会叫他起来喝更多水的。  
他离开夏洛克的卧室，向楼上有干净衣服的自己的卧室走去，同时忽略了厨房里无声的瞪眼比赛。对付一个夏洛克·福尔摩斯就够他受的了，他不敢肯定自己有足够的耐心（patience）应对两个，更何况他自己还有个病人（patient）要照料。  
门铃响起时他正在穿袜子。约翰赶忙跑下楼。  
“你别去开！”他朝夏洛克大喊。  
“我没想去开！”回应道。  
约翰在客厅停住脚步，报复似地抓走夏洛克的钱包。  
他拿着披萨回来时夏洛克和福尔摩斯还在互相对视，只不过夏洛克看起来颇为恼怒，而福尔摩斯看起来饶有趣味。呵，约翰可不准备被搅进去。  
“吃的，”他宣布道，“夏洛克，去拿盘子。”  
“你没领悟到吃外卖披萨的乐趣。”夏洛克说。  
约翰瞪了他一眼。“我们有客人。”  
“不，我们没有，”夏洛克说，“客人一般都会事先收到邀请。我们只有两个入侵者。他们甚至连门都没敲。”  
“没事，夏洛克只是在犯浑，”约翰说。他看向没有动弹的夏洛克，“盘子！”  
夏洛克叹了口气，但最终还是挪动步子朝橱柜走去。  
约翰把披萨放下，也叹了口气。“为什么我没分到礼貌版的夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”他问道。  
福尔摩斯看起来受宠若惊，接着无声地笑了出来。“恐怕我的熟人之中没有人会这样形容我。”  
“他只是想让我当反派。”夏洛克说道，放下盘子。  
“他都不用装，”约翰说，“这全是你自己的功劳。”  
夏洛克对他摆出一脸受伤的表情。约翰无视了他。  
他们还没来得及把披萨切完，楼下又响起了生硬而顽强的门铃声。  
约翰皱起眉看向夏洛克。“客户？”  
夏洛克摇摇头。“不，那是——”楼下又传来一声闷响，好像门被强硬撞开了。  
“上帝啊！”约翰说，站起身来。  
夏洛克示意福尔摩斯。“进屋去。”他说道。脚步声阶而上。  
福尔摩斯尚在犹豫，只见夏洛克眯起眼睛。“快点！你不能被看见！”  
福尔摩斯的嘴弯出讥讽的弧度，但在客厅门打开时及时闪进了夏洛克的卧室。  
麦克罗夫特走了进来，狠狠地看了夏洛克一眼，接着环视整个公寓，好像在寻找什么。“他们在哪儿？”他问。  
“谁们？”夏洛克问。  
麦克罗夫特恼火地呼出一口气。“别给我这儿打马虎，夏洛克。我正在努力不让这件事情传到政府其他人耳朵里。希望你能提供我需要的协助。”  
夏洛克申请困惑，轻晃脑袋。“我真的不知——”  
“看在上帝的份上，”麦克罗夫特厉声说道，他指了指桌子，“三个盘子，夏洛克！”  
约翰扫了一眼桌子上再明显不过的证据，证明不久前有过三位用餐者。  
“约翰太饿了，一人想吃两盘。”夏洛克狡辩道，“但我觉得他只是眼大肚子小。你想来点吗？哦不，你当然不想，这个月不能吃碳水，对不对？”  
麦克罗夫特闭上眼睛，似乎在寻找足够的勇气。当他重新睁开双眼时，他坚定地看向夏洛克。  
“三个小时之前，我注意到一个顶级绝密的机器被启动了。这台机器过去一百年仅使用过六次。想象一下它没有在指定位置使用时我的反应——那可是拥有顶尖设备的伦敦皇家自由医院。那你再想象一下，当我最终缩小范围却发现被使用的地点位于我亲弟弟的住所时，我的感受。所以，闹够了吧。华生医生，谁是你的病人，为社么他们刻意避开了官方的传输路径。”  
短暂的沉默。约翰正试图想出妥帖的回答。如果麦克罗夫特所言不假，那福尔摩斯和华生为什么不去皇家自由医院，而到221B来了呢？他们未经允许非法使用了这台机器吗？  
夏洛克的卧室门被打开，福尔摩斯站了出来。“夏洛克的哥哥，”他说，“而且为政府工作。”  
麦克罗夫特转身凝视他，快速观察了一下对方的着装。“是的。”他说。  
福尔摩斯点点头。“那您的名字应该是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯吧，”他继续说道，“这和迄今为止的模式是相同的。”  
麦克罗夫特蹙眉。“我的名字并不重要，”他说，“但是你的名字，以及你滥用这台机器的目的，至关重要。”  
福尔摩斯抿起嘴，思考了一会儿。“我的，呃，我的世界里也有一位与您职位相同的人。”他说道。“我对他施加了一些情感压力，以此是他同意帮助我的朋——”他又犹豫了几秒，然后稍稍抬起下巴，“我身患重疾的挚爱。现在问题已经解决，我们会立即返回，解除你的困扰。”  
“不行，”约翰赶在麦克罗夫特做出回应之前说道，“他现在哪儿都不能去。我需要再观察一段时间以确保他照常恢复。要是出现意外状况，他不能轻易回来了就麻烦了。”  
麦克罗夫特咬紧牙关。“我有可能会以叛国罪逮捕你的病人，”他说，“假如这台机器被滥用，那么后果不堪设想。”  
福尔摩斯叹了口气。“它的功用是为了确保对于国家必不可少的人不会英年早逝，”他说道，“我说得对吗？”  
麦克罗夫特点点头。“差不多。”  
“对于我的国家来说，我伴侣的生命是必不可少的，”福尔摩斯说，“我如此像那个与您拥有同样职位解释，他最后准许了我的使用权。我并未使用武力得到它。当我们返回之后，我会即刻将他交还，不会滥用，甚至不会再次提及它的事情。您还需要怎样的保证？”  
麦克罗夫特盯着他看了许就，接着摆出不悦的表情。他回过头严厉地看着夏洛克。“我不明白为什么你总是被卷入这种事情。”他说。  
“就为了让你不开心。”福尔摩斯闪过一脸假笑。

****

麦克罗夫特拒绝离开。他声称为了“控制局势”而留下来，其中大部分内容包括他在通过手机对下属传达指令，以及谨慎地眯眼看福尔摩斯。夏洛克确保自己满怀热情地吃完了所有他那份披萨，偶尔递给麦克罗夫特一块，只为看他畏缩的样子。  
但这份乐趣在约翰瞅了他的空盘子一眼并发表评论之后有所消减。“我们应该让麦克罗夫特在吃饭的时候多来看看，这样你就能吃东西了。”  
麦克罗夫特隐秘地朝夏洛克假笑了一下，夏洛克怒视他。  
“你还是一直喜欢有个保姆。”麦克罗夫特说道，同时也得到约翰愤怒的一瞥。  
“够了，”他说，“假如你还想在这里晃悠，你就要与你的兄弟友好相处。我不会让你影响到我的病人的。”他走回夏洛克的卧室。  
“我敢肯定我的保姆也对我说过好几次相同的话。”福尔摩斯评论道。  
“我们的也是。”麦克罗夫特说。  
夏洛克恼羞成怒。“她是个互惠生⑧”，他纠正道，一边从两个令人无法忍受的混蛋身边跑走。上帝啊，他实在等不及让自己成为公寓里唯一一个福尔摩斯了。  
他遵循约翰的脚步，发现后者正坐在华生的床边测量血糖。约翰抬起头发现夏洛克，问询式地挑起眉毛。夏洛克无视了他。他可不打算告诉约翰他的哥哥和、和另一个宇宙的他刚刚合力把他赶出了厨房。  
“他在恢复吗？”他问。  
“是的，很顺利。”约翰说。他冲华生露出微笑。“我想我们现在应该让你尝试食物了。”  
华生看起来举棋不定。“我不确定我的胃会不会喜欢这个主意。”  
“只是汤而已。”约翰安慰道，“你喝了就会发现没事的。假如你想的话，我可以把福尔摩斯叫过来端着汤。或许你每喝一勺，他都会亲你一口。”  
华生看起来颇为震惊，接着放松下来，虚弱地笑了一声。“医生，我恐怕福尔摩斯比这要慷慨多了。我想只要我需要，即使我什么都不吃他也会亲吻我的。”  
“你是个幸运的人。”约翰说。  
“是的。”夏洛克认为华生说这话时的满足程度应该被明令禁止。“您的福尔摩斯难道没有这么大方吗？”  
华生面露笑意地看了一眼夏洛克。夏洛克非常努力地使自己不显露出任何感情，一边看见约翰的肩膀绷了起来。  
“我不知道。”约翰说道。他在纠正那些错误揣测他和夏洛克关系的人们时总是用这种简短的语气。夏洛克紧咬牙关，直到他的牙齿开始疼痛。  
我会的，为了你，他想道。我丝毫不会怜惜我的吻。我的吻会像雨点一样。  
“哦，你们不是... ...”华生确认道。他的目光在约翰和夏洛克之间扫来扫去。“我对此道歉。我本以为相似的模式也会应用在这方面。”  
“并没有。”夏洛克异常沉重地说。  
“我去给你做汤。”约翰站起身来。他没有看夏洛克便走出门，而夏洛克则需要将那些有危险泄漏的感情全部压回去。 等约翰离开之后，夏洛克回头不满地看着华生，一边盼着这些维多利亚人赶紧离开，带着他们的恬不知耻和过多的幸福一起。  
令他感到惊讶的是，华生也在看他。“您没有必要这么残忍。”他说。  
夏洛克眨眨眼睛。他错过了什么？“什么？”  
“您或许可以不回报您朋友的感情，但没必要这么冷酷地拒绝他。”华生说。  
夏洛克只是盯着他，面对突如其来的控诉没办法藏起他的惊讶之情。“约翰没有这种感情。”  
华生发出一声焦灼的叹息。“他当然有了。你没看见他怎么看你的吗？我没指望你能温柔地回馈它们。”  
“我想你误解了现代肢体语言，”夏洛克说，“这与你的时代截然不同。”  
房门打开，福尔摩斯走了进来。他的目光立刻落在华生身上。他欣慰地笑了。“你看起来好多了，”他说，“马上你就又能站起来追击暴徒了。”  
“福尔摩斯，帮我说句话。”花生说，“告诉这个人他的医生爱他。”  
福尔摩斯只是飞块地瞥了一眼夏洛克，接着马上转回视线。“我已经说了，”他说，“但明显，两个人都是白痴。”他在华生身边坐下，就在刚才约翰坐的地方。  
夏洛克恼怒地叹了口气。“我才不是白痴。”他反驳道。  
“你就是。”约翰端着一碗汤走了进来。  
夏洛克声音减弱成一声愤怒的闷哼，无视掉福尔摩斯和华生的愉快的神情。他忍不了了。  
“去取悦你的哥哥吧，好吗？”约翰说。“我害怕假如他无聊了，就开始在家里埋摄像头，或者又向那里宣战什么的。”  
“取悦他？”夏洛克一脸的不屑。“我不是被耍的猴子，约翰。”  
“八九不离十。”约翰说，“去吧，快去。跳舞呀，小猴子，跳去吧。”  
夏洛克赶忙在自己做出什么会令自己后悔的事情之前离开了屋子，比如告知约翰他只会在约翰答应与他共舞时跳舞。  
麦克罗夫特坐在客厅，读着约翰的一本书的扉页题词：他祖母在他16岁时送给他的字典。夏洛克早就直到上面写了什么，他不理解为什么麦克罗夫特也要看，于是他把字典夺过来，合上，然后放回书架上原来的位置。  
“你就是不能停止搅扰他人的清净，是吧？”他一边说一边栽进自己的椅子。  
“我只是在确认恼人的（infuriating）这个词条下面有没有你的照片，”麦克罗夫特挪到约翰的椅子里，“我不比让你忍受我在这里更愿意待在这个地方，夏洛克，但你得知道我不能让这两个人单独在这里。”  
夏洛克懒得搭理他。  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气。“我不指望你告诉我他们是谁，”他说，“我注意到你们在我面前很谨慎地不叫他们名字。”  
夏洛克挥挥手。“这不重要。”他说。  
“这不重要什么重要，你告诉我。”麦克罗夫特说。  
夏洛克叹了口气。“俩人叫查尔斯·唐纳森和麦克尔·哈里森。”  
“这是你小学班里两个男孩的名字。”麦克罗夫特评价道。  
夏洛克不满地说：“你记这个干嘛？”  
“我敢肯定只是为了让你不爽。”麦克罗夫特说，“为什么你还记着呢？我敢肯定你12岁的时候曾经声明已经删除了有关自己小学所有认识的人的记忆。”  
查尔斯·唐纳森是第一个夏洛克认作是朋友的人，尽管由于一次共用彩色铅笔的争执没能发展成长期友谊；而迈克尔·哈里森则是第一个管他叫“怪胎”的人，他在他妈妈因为死老鼠事件之后而说了一次之后便不厌其烦地重复这个单词。  
当然，夏洛克根本不打算告诉麦克罗夫特，所以他只是耸耸肩。“我留有一个假名库。我不能告诉你它们原拥有者的相关信息。”  
“当然不。”麦克罗夫特足够圆滑地说，以此彰显出他的怀疑。

（注⑧：au pair互惠生，这里我们的卷毛侦探用了法语。互惠生指在他国寄宿在当地家庭的年轻学生，作为交换他们往往会照顾这个家庭的孩子，或者做家务）

****  
福尔摩斯在了解情形之后便拿过汤碗，接着让约翰留他一人照顾华生，一如往常地持有“华生周围所有人都有可能爱上他”的警惕心。华生靠在床头静静地看着他把医生支出去，微笑着。  
他差一点就永远失去这个魅力非凡而完美的人了。他还记得躺在他们屋里的床上，丧失了所有移动肢体的能力，默默知晓自己一两天后就命送黄泉。他试着与福尔摩斯道别。他想拍拍他的手，试图在颠三倒四呕吐的间隙，挤出一两句充满感激和爱意的话语。但福尔摩斯没有心情去听。  
你不会死的，华生。我不允许。他低声说完便转身离去。华生本以为福尔摩斯舍不得眼睁睁地看着他离去，心里既理解又沮丧。假如这是他在这世上的最后几个小时，他想让福尔摩斯在身边。他最后一眼想看着福尔摩斯。  
但是，福尔摩斯把他拽到了另外一个时间、另外一个宇宙，为了找到能救他的人。这世上还有比华生更幸运能拥有他作陪伴的人吗 ?  
“好了，”福尔摩斯说，“医生坚持你得吃了它，但我们可以慢慢来。假如你感觉不好，你需要及时示意我把碗拿过来。”  
“当然，”华生说，“我永远都不会让你的衣服遭殃的，除非紧急事态。”  
福尔摩斯举起汤匙举到华生嘴边，那样子好像华生自己就做不了这个。华生乖乖吞下热汤。假如福尔摩斯能够离他这么近的话，那他也不在意自己被当作不能自理的人一样对待。  
他喝完一口之后靠回床板，等着自己胃袋的反馈。他瞧向堆积在福尔摩斯额头的细纹，即便他现在已经逐渐好起来了，他仍在感叹自己有多么幸运。  
“门外的那两个真的是难得一见的笨蛋。”他说。  
福尔摩斯无需他多做解释。他哼了一声。“双倍的笨。我们身处一个两位男性可以结婚的年代，华生。假如我们生于斯长于斯，我们就能像任何一对情侣一样敞开心胸。而他们，尽管有这天赐的礼物，却懦弱得不伸手争取。”  
华生承受不住他的视线。他从周遭的话语和动作才意识到他和福尔摩斯在这里无需隐藏，尽管此前他一直以为仅仅是他们的东道主尊重他们的喜好。这样一个男人同男人之间能如同男女之间自由相爱的社会美妙得像梦一般。  
“结婚？”他重复道。  
福尔摩斯点点头。“他们说约翰的姐姐娶过另外一位女性。”  
华生睁大了眼睛。“两位女性？”他说道，一边构想了一下。  
福尔摩斯哼了一声，接着又喂了一勺汤。“是的，她们结婚了，华生，”他说，“你冷静一下。”  
“不用嫉妒，老伙计，”华生笑着说，“你知道你是我的唯一。”  
他让自己的语气尽可能轻松，用以避免福尔摩斯对这种情感产生反应，但这已经足以让福尔摩斯压紧嘴唇，从华生眼前将目光向下移去。  
福尔摩斯并不抗拒这种声明，也不像他们二人最初走上这条路上时华生想的那样，拒绝回馈它们。他仅仅是不清楚该怎样应对。好像每当华生透露他的感情都像一个惊喜似的让福尔摩斯措手不及。华生本以为时间能让他逐渐适应，没想到并无多大起色。  
究竟怎样才能让他接受甚至期待我这样对他？他在福尔摩斯喂他更多汤的时候想。对于福尔摩斯这样超凡的大脑来说，华生的深情应该十分明显，并且会一直持续到时间的尽头。  
“我们能在这里得到尊重，”他继续话题，“想想就挺奇怪的。”  
福尔摩斯很不屑。“我可不确定自己在哪个地方会受到尊重，”他说，“也不确定自己是否会享受这一尊重。”  
“不会吗？”华生问道，“和一个医生结婚都不会？你知道，这可是一个很受尊重的职业。”  
福尔摩斯的勺子掉在了碗里。“你愿和我结婚？”他问。  
“当然，假如你也如此希望的话。”华生说。福尔摩斯声音中的惊讶让他心痛。他以前真的没有声明过他的论点吗？“立刻马上。你知道我一直打算和你共度余生。”  
福尔摩斯紧紧握住华生的手。他的样子就像是在经历一阵感情的风暴，华生有点担心他的状态。他回握福尔摩斯的手，试着露出一个微笑。  
“尽管和一位咨询侦探结婚显然没有那么显赫的声誉。我的母亲一定会对你缺少稳定收入这件事表示十分担心。”  
福尔摩斯看起来不像听见了的样子。他盯着华生的脸，好像他能够凭借思想穿透他。“我会十分荣幸能与你结婚。”他在沉默变得过长之前回答道。  
华生努力抬起手，抓过福尔摩斯的手，在手背吻了一下。“好，那就这样决定了。”他说，“我能再喝点汤吗？”  
福尔摩斯镇定下来，恢复本职。他们静静地坐着，福尔摩斯将更多的汤送进病人的嘴里，而华生竭尽全力不在每一勺汤之间都对福尔摩斯露出痴迷的微笑。  
当碗变得有些空的时候，福尔摩斯清了清嗓子。“我从来没给予纸质证明材料这么多信心，”他说。“纸上的签名并不是婚礼最重要的部分。”  
“当然不，”华生表示赞同，“双方的承诺才是至关重要的。”  
福尔摩斯点点头，盯着手里的汤。“我们做过这个了。”他安静地说。  
华生伸手碰碰他的膝盖，忍不住不时地触摸福尔摩斯，即便他们中间横亘着一碗病人要喝的汤。“那我是否能得到一个吻呢，我的丈夫？”他问。  
福尔摩斯看向他的表情是华生此生见过的最为珍贵的宝物。汤碗被轻易地推到床头柜上，福尔摩斯双手托起华生的脸，用仿佛刚刚在教堂熙攘亲友的面前互换过誓言那样，虔诚而深情地亲吻了他的额头。  
我们许久之前便发过誓了。华生心想，一只手拂过福尔摩斯的头发。他们之前的言语沟通显然不够充分，尤其考虑到福尔摩斯眼中的情绪。他怎么没能意识到华生早已准备与他共度余生了呢？华生以后要努力让这些事情看起来更明显一些。

****  
福尔摩斯把约翰从卧室赶了出去，好像除他之外没有人应该协助华生进食一般。约翰顺从地走出来，被福尔摩斯的保护欲逗乐了。当他走进客厅的时候，约翰看到夏洛克和麦克罗夫特正面对面坐着干瞪眼。他叹了口气。  
“上帝啊，你们连个就不能消停五分钟吗？”  
“不行，”夏洛克说道，目光仍致力于将麦克罗夫特的脑袋烧穿。  
“我为幼弟的困扰行径向你道歉，”麦克罗夫特说，“我们在他成长的过程中已经用尽浑身解数试图让他文明一些，但恐怕他对于此般努力颇有抵抗力。”  
“你们两个真是半斤八两，”他对麦克罗夫特说道，接着转身走向厨房泡茶。倘若他们现在没待在同一个房间里，约翰就不会生出将二者的脑袋撞在一起的冲动了。  
水壶的水煮沸时，麦克罗夫特的手机响了。他朝楼梯间走去。于是约翰允许自己放松片刻。夏洛克和麦克罗夫特不待在同一个房间或许可以有效减少核战争的爆发几率。  
片刻之后，夏洛克悄悄走近厨房，神情郁闷。“那些人什么时候才能离开我的卧室？”他问，“我没地方躲着麦克罗夫特了。”  
约翰曾在转瞬之间考虑过让他躲到自己的卧室里，接着便意识到这将会是怎样一个恐怖的错误。  
“窗帘后面？”他提议道，“或者沙发底下？我说不准麦克罗夫特捉迷藏的技术有多好，但躲在咖啡桌抵下未免也太明显了。”  
夏洛克阴沉地看了他一眼。“他抓人的技术可谓登峰造极，”他边说边栽进一张椅子里，“但躲藏的技术糟透了——他太胖。”  
“好吧，”约翰把夏洛克的茶放到他跟前，接着坐在对面的椅子上。他暂时把麦克罗夫特和福尔摩斯的事抛在脑后。“那我猜你总是爬到一些意想不到的地方？”  
夏洛克略微有些得意。“有一次人们花了七个小时才找到我，”他说，“我跑去拜访格拉迪斯姑姑。她有十四只猫。”  
约翰瑟缩了一下。一只猫他还嫌多呢。他喝了一小口茶，接着便是几分钟他和夏洛克都很容易陷入的令人愉快的沉默。他感到今天的一些压力开始离他而去。  
但是约翰喝茶喝到一半时，他意识到夏洛克又在盯着他看了。他试着盯了回去，但除了让自己的眼睛又干又涩之外没有任何用处。于是最后他决定不满地问道。“怎么了？我脸上有东西啊？”  
夏洛克眨眨眼睛，好像刚刚意识到他的目光迄今为止都落在约翰身上，而不是其他一些更加温和的地方。  
“你怎么看维多利亚时期和现代肢体语言之间的差距，尤其是两个男性朋友之间？”他问。  
约翰似乎措手不及。“呃，没什么差别，我觉得。”他说。  
夏洛克的表情充分展现出由约翰的无知带给他的失望，但他也应该预料到的。约翰对他面部肌肉的灵活表示赞叹。  
“华生确信你爱我，”夏洛克宣布道。“于是我开始思考其中的文化变迁。”  
约翰感到自己五脏六腑瞬间凝固。哦上帝啊，上帝上帝上帝上帝。七年间他将自己的秘密隐藏得好好的，夏洛克从没注意到过，但一个带着霍乱的维多利亚人却轻而易举地发现了。他到底该怎么办？  
他认为华生错了，他想道。我需要确保他秉持这个观点。  
夏洛克皱眉看他，显然在等一个回复。约翰成功耸了耸肩。“我不明白。我不觉得他们到达之后我们的表现十分‘多愁善感’。我们从不这样。”  
夏洛克突兀地晃了晃脑袋。“不，不，没这可能。你一直盯着你的病人。或许是一些你无意间体现出来的隐蔽讯息。”  
他拿出手机开始在上面敲敲打打。  
约翰试图想象维多利亚人会用怎样的方法来隐晦地表示“我爱上了我的室友”。怀表链上的莫尔斯密码？某种特殊的系领带手法 ？他十分好奇华生和福尔摩斯究竟是怎样互相坦白的，不仅冒着自己袒露爱意的对象有可能仅仅抱有友爱之情、冒着失去住所、甚至去坐牢的风险。不知怎的，他不认为有这样一种密码。  
“谷歌一点忙都帮不上。”夏洛克总结道，厌恶地把手机扔到一边。  
“真庆幸你不用知道怎么和维多利亚人调情了，”约翰拿起茶杯又喝了一小口，暗自希望自己的手能更稳一些。他得把话题往这个方向，而不是另外一个方向上引导，这样他就安全了。大概。  
夏洛克皱起脸。“调情，”他十分不待见地说，“我从来不懂调情的意义在哪里。假如你喜欢一个人，你只需要确认对方是否也抱有同样的想法，接着要不保持沉默，要不就直说。其他举动只会造成困扰。”  
“调情就是在‘确认对方’的想法，”约翰说，“我们不能仅凭领带打结的手法或者其他的判断他爱上了什么。”  
“爱上了谁，”夏洛克纠正道，“别傻了，领带结不可能有什言外之意。你只需要——”他从椅子上站起来快步走到约翰面前，略微缩着点身子，这样他和约翰的视线便能保持在同一高度。“——仔细观察。”他说着，身体前倾，径直看进约翰的眼睛。  
约翰的思维在他发现自己正被夏洛克专注的视线以及亲近的距离所环绕时变得慵懒而模糊。片刻之后，指尖扫过他的手腕，停留在他脉搏最为清晰的地方。  
“举例来说，”夏洛克说，他的声音从很远的地方传来，“我能确定华生是错误的，因为你很明显没有——”他的声音凝固住了。夏洛克皱了下眉。  
靠，约翰心想。他徒劳地试图让自己镇静下来，试图压抑突如其来的兴奋感，好对夏洛克展现出一副纯粹的友好反应。但他并没有成功，尤其当夏洛克离他更近了。约翰甚至能感受到对方的气息在自己的唇边摇曳。夏洛克紧盯着他的眼睛，从一个眼珠移到另一个。  
“我敢说这会是大家公认的调情举动。”约翰试着让自己听起来更像是在开玩笑。但事实上听起来只是一声粗浅的低语。操，操，这他|妈就是个灾难。  
夏洛克盯着约翰，脸上除了惊讶别无他物。一秒钟就像是永恒那么长。约翰告诉自己做好应对无法避免的回绝的准备。  
“或许就是。”夏洛克的声音如同约翰方才一般沙哑。他倾身向前，跨越那个窄小的空隙，嘴唇刷过约翰的嘴唇。  
约翰所有的逻辑思维全部蒸发殆尽，微有白噪音在脑中嗡嗡作响。夏洛克额嘴唇仅停留了一瞬，在轻轻一压之后离去。夏洛克的眼睛睁得很大，其中恐惧、希望、悔恨和其他情感混杂在一起，约翰觉得自己也映射出了这些感情。  
“夏洛克。”他磕磕绊绊地说道，他的手环绕夏洛克的脖颈，将他拉了回来。这次的吻持续了更长时间，两个人也愈加亲近，直到夏洛克双膝跪在约翰腿间，而约翰弯着腰，这样他就能够永远不放开夏洛克的嘴唇。他试图将七年来自己所有压抑的情感都注入到这一吻中，以免这是最后一次，也是唯一一次。  
夏洛克似乎也试图竭力靠近约翰，因为他的双手正捧着约翰的脑袋，但约翰不免担心这只是一个误解。  
很久很久之后，客厅传来一声隐忍许久的叹息。“哦，上帝啊，夏洛克。你非得这样吗？”  
夏洛克抽动着嘴角从约翰身边抽离，转身怒视麦克罗夫特。约翰忍不住想要将他拉回来，但还是将手放下，好让他们二人中间有些距离。假如夏洛克要拒绝他，那现在便是最为痛苦的时刻。  
“一边儿去，麦克罗夫特，”夏洛克说道，“你看不出来我正忙着呢吗？你不需要出现在这里。”  
麦克罗夫特挤出一个皱巴巴的笑。“确实，”他说，“我想我需要祝福二位终于走到今天这一步，尽管用时七年，也太久了。这不值得夸奖。”  
“走开。”夏洛克重复道，语气与约翰现在的心情一样绝望。“离我们远远的。”  
于是，当然，福尔摩斯在这一刻走出了卧室。显然他们没办法好好坐下来私密地商讨这件事了。

****  
福尔摩斯在自己走出卧室的那一刻便后悔了。摆在他面前的很明显是个不需要另外一个人在场的情景剧。事实上，从夏洛克转向麦克罗夫特愤怒的样子判断，这个情景剧似乎还要再少一个人。  
约翰注意到了他，视线移到他手中的空碗上。他一副无可奈何的神情，接着迅速切换到了医生模式。  
“他全喝了？”他问道，一边温柔地把夏洛克从自己的两腿之间推开，以便起身拿碗。“有什么副作用吗？”  
“只有轻微的不适。”福尔摩斯说。以及过于诚恳地同意与一位根本配不上此殊荣的男性结婚。但福尔摩斯不愿说第二件事。  
夏洛克发出懊恼的声响，站起身来怒视麦克罗夫特。“我希望北朝鲜恐怖分子在你的地下室放一个热核炸弹。”他丢下这句话，怒气冲冲地走到客厅，一头栽进沙发里，攒成一个球。  
麦克罗夫特长叹一口气。“小屁孩，”他轻蔑地说。他示意身边挂着茶包的马克杯。“这里面有我的吗？”他问道。  
约翰回敬给他一个成熟版本的夏洛克式怒视。“那个蓝色的，”他说。接着他转身对福尔摩斯说，“另外一杯是你的。”  
他希望福尔摩斯的表情在表达遗憾。“感激不尽。”  
约翰成功让自己点了点头，把碗放到池子里。“我去看看病人的情况。”他说，旋即离去。  
福尔摩斯端起自己的茶——装在马克杯里，对于一个医生未免太过寒酸了，但明显世界不仅发生了天翻地覆的大变化，也让许多细微之处截然不同——然后像夏洛克来到客厅。他坐在一把椅子上，并且热切地希望能够抽上一斗烟。他拍拍自己的夹克，十分庆幸还把香烟盒带在身上。虽然不是烟斗，但也足够了。  
“你介意我抽烟吗？”他问道，此般礼貌完全出于保持良好关系的需要。他将盒子抽出、打开。夏洛克猛地坐起来。  
“完全不介意，”他说，“请吧。”  
他声音中的某种绝望气息让福尔摩斯停顿。“来一根？”他提议道。  
夏洛克的眼睛亮了起来。  
“约翰不会喜欢的。”麦克罗夫特说，他拿着茶杯走到另外一张椅子前坐下。  
夏洛克生气地看着他，接着妥协了。“不用了，谢谢。”他不情愿地说，好像嘴里吐出来的字能割伤人一般。  
福尔摩斯挑起眉毛，询问似的望向麦克罗夫特。  
“妈咪不会喜欢的。”夏洛克说。  
麦克罗夫特看起来像没注意到夏洛克的告诫，但也婉拒了福尔摩斯的邀请。 福尔摩斯将烟盒放到一边，点燃香烟，有趣地注意到兄弟两个都热切地盯着他的动作。他好奇约翰和他们的母亲究竟在劝阻他们偶尔享受无害的吸烟行为当中有多大的话语权。  
约翰从卧室走出来。“汤起作用了，”他在厨房忙来忙去，为华生调制更多的药剂。“他正在稳步恢复的过程中。”他回到客厅，注意到福尔摩斯的香烟。约翰顿了一下，眼睛转向夏洛克。  
“不要恐慌，”夏洛克说。“我没抽。”  
约翰温暖而富有爱意的微笑让福尔摩斯几乎不忍心去看，那微笑写满了他的心意。“好。”他留下简短的一个字，接着走回卧室。  
福尔摩斯扫了一眼夏洛克的反应，结果捕捉到他脸上不太可能出现的快乐深情，短夏洛克旋即便把这个表情抹去了。福尔摩斯再次深吸一口烟，藏起自己的笑意。  
“恐怕我每次来都会减岛这种夸张的感性反应了。”麦克罗夫特说。  
“没人要求你来，”夏洛克说，“事实上，我对此持截然相反的意见。好几次了。”  
“夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特神情严肃，身体微微前倾，明显要强调接下来他要说的话，“不要让这种情感控制你。保留一定程度的理性，不然你会后悔的。”  
福尔摩斯让自己好好嘲笑了一下这个观点。“不，你不会，”他说，“如果你的约翰与我的有一定相似之处的话，那么你越是沉浸于这种情感，你得到的越多。”  
麦克罗夫特居高临下地冲他皱起眉头。“逻辑运转不允许情感变化，”他说。“如果不能避免，那么应该，至少，消灭它。”  
“这是我曾经的观点，”福尔摩斯说，“但后来我却发现情感对于逻辑的影响微乎其微，压抑心中自然而然的事物终将得不偿失，只不过会给你的心灵设障而已。比起最初的情感，着明显对于大脑的影响更为负面。”  
“这与你们任何一个人都没有关系，”夏洛克说，“别说了。”  
福尔摩斯耸耸肩，又吸了一口烟。  
“夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特叹了一口气，“我在——”  
“妈咪在遇见父亲之后才变得英明起来了，”夏洛克打断他，“别在这些你从没有过实际经验的事情上给我提建议了，你看起来就像一个白痴一样。不，我又想了一下，你接着提吧。你很适合看起来像一个白痴。”  
福尔摩斯深吸入最后一口烟雾，接着四处寻找烟灰缸。令人惊讶的是，这栋公寓并没有，于是他把烟蒂扔进壁炉，继而起身。是时候回到华生身边了。回到他的丈夫身边。他让自己对此露出另一个极为微小的微笑。华生的承诺仍看来不可思议，更不用提他还是主动方。他本以为充斥在自己内心的这种情感会损伤自身的智性，但他现在十分确定华生不可能对他有一分一毫的负面影响。除了他的缺席，多少都不行，福尔摩斯不想再经历一次了。

****  
夏洛克目送福尔摩斯回到卧室，留下他和麦克罗夫特两个人，而他正试着不抽搐。他只想将除约翰之外的所有人扔出公寓，这样他好抱住并再次亲吻他。厨房的那一瞬间并不够。他想要更多，太多了。有一生那么长，而他现在显然被赋予了这个机会。  
他闭上眼睛，让自己回想起几分钟前约翰的脸，他眼中那无法藏匿的绝决的渴望。夏洛克靠近时他脉搏的异常，是夏洛克并非唯一持有相同无果感情的铁证。而那个吻——不是第一个，当时夏洛克太害怕自己犯下错误，以至于自己甚至没能真正碰到约翰的嘴唇——第二个吻，那个约翰给他的、完美的吻，像是他一直以来想要做的事情一样。  
或许就是。他的表情可以说明一切，但夏洛克不敢相信自己为何在七年间错过了如此明显而重要的事情？这样一件他求而不得、以至于半夜还清醒地思考着的事情？  
情感果真令人痛苦地难以操纵。他需要和约翰独处，他需要再次吻他，并且弄清楚约翰愿意给他多少。他需要自白，并且期望约翰也会回馈他的感情。不论如何，他都需要该死的麦克罗夫特不再搅局。  
麦克罗夫特清了清嗓子。“夏洛——”  
“不，”夏洛克说，“够了。你给出了建议，现在你可以闭嘴了。”  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气，但不再说话。感谢上帝。  
片刻之后，约翰从夏洛克的卧室里走了出来，神情诙谐。“显然我又变得多余了。”  
夏洛克飞块地站起身。“棒极了，”他说，“既然这样，我需要占用你的一点时间。”他扫了一眼麦克罗夫特。“我们私下谈。”  
约翰朝他笑了。“那就到我的卧室吧。”他说。他的语气中有些许邀请之意，这差点让夏洛克的心脏蹦出来。  
麦克罗夫特痛苦地说，“请务必小点声。”  
约翰给他使了个眼色，接着看向夏洛克，他微笑中的顽皮神色让夏洛克想立刻吻住他。我其实现在可以，他想道。  
他随约翰走出客厅，爬上有史以来最遥远的楼梯。当他们最终来到约翰的卧室，夏洛克将门甩在身后，接着看向约翰，不确定现在该做什么。他是不是应该说些什么，或者他们可以直接跳到亲吻这个步骤？  
约翰盯着他看了一会，看起来和夏洛克一样困扰。但接着笑容爬上他的脸颊，约翰遗憾地摇摇头。“是的，我也不擅长这种事。”他说。  
夏洛克眨眨眼。“什么事？”  
“说话。”约翰说。啊，夏洛克原本应该说些什么的。约翰深吸一口气。“听着，夏洛克，这对我——这对我很重要，好吗？假如不是你，我们可以就假——假装什么事都没发生过，但我不想失——”  
这点话就足够了，夏洛克决定道。他上前握住约翰的手，直接让对方闭上了嘴。“这极其重要，”他宽慰道，“足足有七年。”约翰惊讶的神情逐渐变为愉悦，而夏洛克没法让自己不吻他，就像方才在厨房一样。  
于是他们结束谈话的时机十分完美，毕竟旁边没有一个突然闯入的恼人兄长。夏洛克正如同几周之前他顿悟时渴望的那样亲吻了约翰，手游弋到约翰的背后，描摹他的肩胛骨，紧接着是腰际。他无法想象哪个时刻他会停止亲吻他，一个吻接着另一个，用唇舌丈量约翰的嘴，而此时约翰融化在他的怀抱中，双手紧紧抓住夏洛克，好像害怕他会消失。  
“天呐，”约翰在吻的间隙中抱怨道，“为什么屋子里全都是维多利亚人？”  
“和麦克罗夫特。”夏洛克提醒他。他捧起约翰的脸，手指经过他的额头抵达发梢。  
约翰吃吃地笑了。“夏洛克，他穿着西服马甲。他就是一个该死的维多利亚人。”  
他说得十分有道理，于是夏洛克用另一个吻当作奖赏。他清楚地意识到约翰背后两步开外摆着一张床。只要走两步，他就能把他推倒在床上，压在身下。或者反过来，夏洛克不介意。他只是想让它快点发生。  
他的双手放在约翰的臀部，手部发力让他离得更近一点。他们的髋贴在一起，他能感到约翰的勃起靠着他的大腿。上帝啊，太好了，他想道。拜托。  
约翰发出一声呻吟，开始推搡夏洛克，接着他发出一声恼怒的响声，并推开了他。“上帝啊，现在真的不行，”他说，“我还有病人。”  
“你说你是多余的。”夏洛克说。他试图用另一个吻分散他的注意力。  
约翰将一只手挡在他胸前，好让夏洛克离他有一定的距离，接着退后一步。“直到他康复，我都不是多余的。”  
夏洛克叹了口气，但没有反抗。“要多九？”他问。“我们什么时候才能把他们送回去，然后摆脱麦克罗夫特？”  
约翰犹豫了几秒，接着做出一个恼怒的鬼脸。“我希望我可以说很快，但应该至少观察到明天。”  
“明天？”夏洛克重复道。他把手插进头发里，沮丧地抓了一把。“这意味着他们要在这里过夜！所有人——也包括麦克罗夫特。”  
约翰蹙起眉头。“耶稣啊，他们睡哪里呢？我想福尔摩斯会想和华生待在一起的。你觉得麦克罗夫特会介意沙发吗？”  
这不是夏洛克想要强调的，但他的注意力被转移过来了。“假如麦克罗夫特睡沙发，维多利亚人睡我的床，那我睡哪里？”  
约翰眨眨眼睛，眼神游离到自己的床上。“哦，我想——那就——”  
“好的，”夏洛克立马说，“好的，这——这非常好。很好。”天啊，或许麦克罗夫特的存在是有意义的，他使得夏洛克可以睡约翰的床了。

****  
夏洛克和约翰已经走了一段时间。幸亏这栋房子墙足够厚，麦克罗夫特听不到任何可能在暗示那两位在做什么的噪音。于是，他转而在这个地方尽可能多地完成自己的工作，并且确保没有人怀疑此刻到底为什么他偏偏正在自己亲弟弟的公寓借宿。很少有人知晓这台机器的存在，但那些知情者发现机器被如此滥用之后是不会高兴的。  
夏洛克卧室的门开了，他们的访客走出来，手里拿着一个空的玻璃杯。他环视四周。  
“我们的东道主在哪里？”他问。  
麦克罗夫特允许自己感到一阵不悦。“他们到约翰的房间去了。就一会。”  
访客脸上划过一个微笑，之后便开始在杯中调制约翰为他伴侣开具的药剂。“挺好。”他说。  
麦克罗夫特并不赞同，但也未说话。他许久之前便已接受自己对于浪漫情愫的依赖程度在人群中是少数的事实。他曾以为至少夏洛克和他站在同一边。但近来他有些失落地发现，夏洛克在这种事情上也毕竟只是凡人。  
访客端着满满一杯水回到屋里，于是麦克罗夫特将注意力重新移回自己的手机，以及他联合国手下的最新报告上面。  
但不久之后，访客再次出现，轻轻关上身后的门。“他睡着了。”他解释道，好像麦克罗夫特愿意费心关注病人的情况一样。  
访客来到客厅坐下，拽出自己的香烟盒。“这次我能邀请您吗？”他边问，边为自己抽出一根香烟。  
麦克罗夫特犹豫片刻，但考虑到他今天一直表现得十分友好——包括夏洛克调侃他披萨的事——他伸出一只手。“非常感谢。”他说。  
当访客从盒子中取出另外一支香烟时，他移动的角度让麦克罗夫特得意看清刻在盖子上的首字母。此前他只有百分之七十三确定程度的推理一下自变为了接近肯定的百分之九十八。  
麦克罗夫特接过纸烟点燃，接着靠回椅子上观察这位访客。“我见过你的兄长。”他说。  
歇洛克·福尔摩斯瑟缩了一下，接着盯住他。“您说什么？”  
麦克罗夫特露出一个小小的微笑。“就是那位处于与我相同职位、并且被你施加了情感压力的那个人？”他重复着对面这个人先前的说辞，“我不相信单用情感的力量便能说服麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——任何一个麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——允许你使用这台设备。”  
夏洛克放松似地靠回椅背，而双眸仍旧明亮谨慎。“的确是这样，”他承认道，“但一位兄弟却知晓怎样用其他方法倾斜天平。我花的力气比预想中的要少些。那我是否可以认为，他来这里是因为肺结核？”  
麦克罗夫特点点头，允许透露出这条消息。“待了六个月，”他说，“我不时到那里去监督他的状态和设备的使用情况，我也开始了解他。但我不确定有其他手段能够影响他的公允。”  
他们下过很多盘象棋，而麦克罗夫特比自己料想得更为享受它。拥有一个旗鼓相当的对手是一件相当愉快的事情，绞尽脑汁思考胜敌之计获得的乐趣远超乎他年轻时期的经历。夏洛克，当然，在意识到麦克罗夫特有多么享受象棋的那一刻起便开始拒绝和他对弈了。  
福尔摩斯避开了他的言外之意。“六个月？”他重复道，“哦。他在我的世界只离开了两个星期。”  
麦克罗夫特不耐烦地挥了挥手。“这是一台时间机器。它能把你送回任何一个时刻。两周已经足以在不耽误国家运行的情况下合理解释他的健康状况了。”  
福尔摩斯点点头。“他确实对于政|府来讲必不可少。”他表示赞同。  
“那你的伴侣呢？”麦克罗夫特问道。“我想他叫约翰·华生吧。他对于你们的政府来说也是必不可少的吗？我并不认为这个世界的约翰·华生符合这段描述。”  
“他必不可少，”福尔摩斯沉重地说，“我不会假装自己知晓你们的世界，或者两个世界之间的区别。出去显而易见的客观事实而言。”他瞥了一眼麦克罗夫特的手机。  
这是个不置可否的回答。麦克罗夫特十分想知道另外一个麦克罗夫特究竟是怎样被自己亲弟弟的绝望神情所指使的，以及夏洛克出于相似的目的来请求他时，他自己的反应。他如此想着，或许他能比另外一个麦克罗夫特立场更坚定一些。麦克罗夫特与他相处融洽，尤其喜欢他们两个人相似的思维路径。但他也注意到另外一位麦克罗夫特更容易屈服于深埋在心中的情感，这情感无疑比麦克罗夫特感受到的更为强烈。  
“我想提出一个请求。”福尔摩斯说。  
麦克罗夫特挑起眉毛表示他不太可能再次屈尊为一个滥用政府财产的人做事了。但福尔摩斯自顾自地继续说道。  
“我不太了解这个世界，但那是我想在回去之前，呃，带走一些东西。我想询问您是否能够帮助我。我确信您知晓使用时间机器的限度。”  
设备不允许时间旅行者走出他们所处的建筑物。这便是为什么政|府在皇家自由医院建立了一整套先进的医疗设备用来配合时间机器，以及任何通过设备远道而来的病人。  
“你不能带走任何标志着时空错乱的物品。”麦克罗夫特说道，心里暗自考虑一个维多利亚人会想带什么回去。科技产品？没有充电电源，这些东西几个小时就会变得毫无用处。一本记录着那个世界尚未发生的一切的历史书？有可能，但福尔摩斯不可能觉得麦克罗夫特会答应这种事。  
“不是什么回去就做不了的东西，”福尔摩斯说，“但是假如我做了，或许会引起不小的丑闻。而我想规避这个可能性。”他犹豫片刻，接着抬起下巴，坚定地看着麦克罗夫特。“我希望得到两枚金戒指，上面刻一些字。”  
麦克罗夫特呻吟一声，把脑袋埋在双手里。“难道整栋公寓都泡在不必要的感情里面了吗？”  
“我并不认为这不必要，”福尔摩斯说，“然而，我不想跟您争论这件事。您就回答我：获得这样东西难吗？”  
麦克罗夫特看了眼时间。“珠宝店还开着门，只要你不介意多付些工钱催他们快些，就一点都不难。”他回头盯着福尔摩斯。“假如你有现代货币，并且能迈出这栋房子的话。当然。”  
福尔摩斯皱起眉头，眼神锁定在麦克罗夫特身上。“你能打电话安排这些事情。”他说。  
“我可以。”麦克罗夫特说。  
福尔摩斯点点头。他深吸一口气。“您需要什么作为报酬？我几乎愿意做任何事，在理智范围内。”  
麦克罗夫特思考了一会儿，一边仔细观察着对面的男人。他允许自己露出一个微笑。“我像我们能有所安排的。”他说。是的，这会非常成功。  
****  
当约翰终于成功说服夏洛克——和他自己——是时候停止亲吻下楼去的时候，他并没想到面前是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯和另一个歇洛克·福尔摩斯面对面围坐在棋盘边的场景。  
“老天啊，”夏洛克说，“麦克罗夫特，你终于交朋友了。你怎么说服他这样做的？”  
“因为你从未欣赏过这个游戏带来的纯粹智力挑战。”麦克罗夫特说。  
夏洛克哼了一声。“小心点，”他对福尔摩斯说，“他棋品可差了。”  
“我会没事的。”福尔摩斯说道，目光并未离开棋盘。  
约翰摇摇头，从他们身边走开去看他的病人。  
华生还睡着。约翰欣慰地注意到床边的玻璃杯基本见底，而对方看起来也好了很多。约翰现在确信他能够康复了。话虽这么说，他仍然不想在明早之前就让他踏上穿越时间和平行宇宙的旅程。毕竟，他自己的文凭不足以解决这种未知事物对于病人的影响，谁知道时空穿梭会发生怎样的事呢？  
华生在约翰量他脉搏时翻动身子，眼睛逐渐睁开看向他。  
“抱歉，”约翰说，“我马上就离开让你接着睡。”  
“没事，”华生说，“我明白你需要检查我的状况。”  
约翰微笑。“和另外一位医生合作总是很惬意，”他说，“不会问这问那，为什么要做这么多检测，或者‘忘记’吃药。”  
华生干巴巴地笑了。“我想照顾一个医生会有自己的困境。”  
“也是，”约翰同意道，“但你一直很配合工作。谢啦。”  
华生耸耸肩。“对这个病来说，我就像门外汉一样无知。”他说。“我还是不明白你是怎样让我的身体状况发生重大改善的。我本都快死了。”  
约翰拍了拍他的肩膀。“一百年时间的确能给医学领域带来巨大的改变，”他说，“我想假如你穿越回自己时代一百三十年前的世界，你也能够让那里的医生同样感到才疏学浅。”  
华生想了想。“或许吧。”他说，“至少我可以指出霍乱爆发的源头，尽管我无法治愈那些已经感染的患者。”  
“防患于未然才是最好的处方。”约翰说，“让人们远离疾病看起来虽然不像万灵药一样风光，但却是更好的选择。”  
华生点头表示同意。“确实。”他说。  
“好了，”约翰说。“你已经在稳步康复的路上了，但我需要让你再留一晚以防万一。继续尽可能多喝水，我马上就拿些晚餐进来。你摄入的食物和水分越多，消化系统恢复得越快。假如你明天的状况和我预想得差不多的话，我就让你的福尔摩斯带你回家。”  
“我的福尔摩斯，”华生笑着说。“是的。”他顿了一下，然后接着说，“我很抱歉给你们带来的诸多不便。希望我的存在没有另住宿问题变得棘手。”  
“不，没事的，”约翰说，“假如你不介意和福尔摩斯在这屋过夜的话。我待会去拿把椅子进来——假如他和夏洛克有一丁点相似之处的话，那恐怕他对睡觉也没兴趣。”  
华生笑了。“是这样，”他赞同道。“但共享一间卧室的话再合适不过了。”他停顿了一下，接着向约翰露出一个小小的、有些腼腆的微笑。“我们同意双方已经结婚了。”他承认。  
约翰忍不住笑道，“祝贺你们，”他拍着华生的肩膀说道，“祝你们幸福美满。”  
“哦，我们会的，”华生肯定地说，“至少是大部分的时间里。我敢说他大概每周大概都已一次会把我气到失去理智。”  
约翰大笑不止。“听起来就像我的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”他说道。“但假如他们没那么气人，也就不会那么有趣了，对吧？”  
“对，没错，”华生赞同道，“但别跟他们说，不然他们会得寸进尺的。”  
“天呐，是的。”约翰说。他看向玻璃杯，默默计算着今天给华生灌了多少水。这或许已经能够补偿呕吐和腹泻丧失的水分了，但谨慎一些终归是好的。  
“我的福尔摩斯说你们两个似乎已经，呃，达成了共识。”华生踌躇地说。  
约翰无法隐藏自己的笑，心里回想起夏洛克在楼上怀着与约翰一样多的绝决与渴望亲吻他的样子。尽管他在楼下有一名病人，另外两名客人，他还是差一点就向床妥协了。“是啊，可以这样说。”他说。  
“很好，”华生满意地说，“那我祝愿你们能和我与福尔摩斯一样幸福。我很高兴在未来的某处，有一张写着歇洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生的结婚证书，尽管不在同一个宇宙。”  
上帝啊，这进展得有些快了，不是吗？“啊，”约翰说，“我不确定——我不知道他是不是愿意结婚的那种类型。”  
“他是，”华生坚信不疑地说道。“你也知道，他很像我的福尔摩斯。我的福尔摩斯需要一个我意图与他共度余生的保证。我怀疑你那位也是如此。”  
约翰发出一声貌似表示赞同的闷哼，接着转移了话题。“我再去给你接点水过来，”他说，“你还是得尽可能地多喝水。”  
“当然，”华生说道，脸上的表情好像已经完全洞了悉约翰闪烁其词的原因。  
在他离开房间之际，他听到华生低声说道，好像是在自言自语，“我怀疑你也需要这样的保证。”约翰坚决无视了他。  
****  
这个世界的麦克罗夫特在棋盘上就如同福尔摩斯的亲哥哥一般慑人。他需要全身心投入到这个挑战当中，但仍在三盘棋局中输掉了两局。  
“再来一盘。”福尔摩斯认输之后麦克罗夫特说道。  
福尔摩斯开始重摆棋盘，一边心想这个麦克罗夫特在下棋方面与他的哥哥一样贪得无厌。  
夏洛克，那个一直在沙发上装作没在观战的人，哼了一声。“真的吗，麦克罗夫特，让这个可怜的人歇歇吧。”  
“没事。”福尔摩斯说。为了华生的戒指，输一夜的棋简直无足挂齿。另外，他觉得自己已经逐渐注意到麦克罗夫特的惯用策略了，他应该马上就能想出应对方法。  
这次由他执白子，因而占据先手权。开局几分钟后，夏洛克长叹一声，为了看得更清楚走过来靠在福尔摩斯椅子的扶手上。  
“你这样走永远都赢不了他，”他说，“你一味想着进攻，但他不会给你留下机会。你得——”  
他停下来扫了麦克罗夫特一眼，接着弯下腰在福尔摩斯耳边小声说出一个策略。这是个很不错的计划，尽管思考片刻之后，福尔摩斯决定做一个小小的变动以避免其中明显的缺陷。  
“我不认为你们两个一起对付我是公平的。”麦克罗夫特说。  
“才不会。”夏洛克说，“你喜欢还来不及呢。你十几年来一直试图让我陪你下棋。”  
麦克罗夫特摆出一副不可理喻的表情，但福尔摩斯知道夏洛克所言不虚。  
约翰从屋里走出来，福尔摩斯回头确认他的表情中没有忧虑这一元素。他朝福尔摩斯笑了笑，接着走过来坐到沙发上。“他接着睡了。”他说。  
福尔摩斯点点头，接着看回棋盘。  
“上帝啊，”约翰扫了一眼说道，“请告诉我这个棋盘最后不会被打飞嵌到墙里面。”  
“不用担心，约翰，”夏洛克说离开福尔摩斯椅子的扶手，坐到约翰旁边。福尔摩斯注意到他没有给二人之间留空隙，但没试图去碰约翰，尽管他扭动的手指暴露了他真实的想法。“我没在下棋，而那两位礼貌到不会去破坏别人家的壁纸。”  
约翰给他一个耀眼的微笑。“感谢上帝。”他的手摸索着来到夏洛克的手上，动作中带有一些没来由的犹豫，但夏洛克立刻抓住约翰的手指作为回应，并笑得眉飞色舞的。  
“上帝，别让他俩上演‘蜜月期戏码’了好吗。”麦克罗夫特喃喃自语，执子下棋。  
但整个屋子的人都无视了他。福尔摩斯掂量了自己的决断和夏洛克的建议，接着走出下一步。这让麦克罗夫特轻挑眉毛，并且喘了一口气。棒极了，他掌握了主动权。  
“假如你不玩的话，那就去一趟特易购（Tesco）吧。”约翰对夏洛克说。  
夏洛克神情惊慌。“什么？为什么？我今天已经去了博姿，你不能让我一天承受两次零售商的折磨。”  
“我们需要让所有人吃上晚饭，”约翰说，“我不能离开我的病人，麦克罗夫特拒绝离开，而维多利亚人不能走出这栋楼。我们都出不去。”  
维多利亚人，福尔摩斯注意到这个称呼。好吧，他本以为能有对于他们更精准的描述，但也没想到自己竟然被归到这个类别。被视作是历史人物无疑是一次新奇的体验。  
“冒昧打扰一下，”麦克罗夫特说，“我已经擅自为在座各位递送了晚餐，作为鄙人不情之请的赔偿。大约一两个小时后就能送到。”  
“哦，”约翰说道，“太感谢你了，麦克罗夫特。”  
夏洛克哼了一声。“不，他才没那么好心肠，”他说。“他只是不想吃这里的东西，以免增宽他的腰围。”  
麦克罗夫特终于用一招看起来足够有趣的防御来应对福尔摩斯的棋局。“而你看起来确实完全依赖于饱和脂肪⑨，”他说，“真想知道假如你停止现在的饮食习惯，会导致附近多少家餐厅失业。”  
“好了，别吵了。”约翰说，“感谢你的提议，麦克罗夫特。我在想——我需要一些东西给病人。你能让他们一并送过来吗？”  
“当然，”麦克罗夫特说道，“列个表出来。”  
“好。”约翰把自己从夏洛克身边拽出来说道。夏洛克一脸不开心的样子，接着走到棋盘旁边继续观战。他又弯腰在福尔摩斯耳边低语。  
“对，”福尔摩斯走了一步说道，“我已经决定走这一步了。”  
夏洛克不怀好意地朝麦克罗夫特笑了。“绝妙。”他说道。  
麦克罗夫特再看向棋盘时脸上闪过一分忧虑，于是福尔摩斯也照样复制了夏洛克的表情。  
约翰把完整的列表递给麦克罗夫特，后者扫了一眼之后抬眼看着约翰。“你确定你需要所有这些东西吗？”  
“是的，”约翰坚定地点点头。“全部。假如你要让我付钱，那我没问题，当然。”  
麦克罗夫特又看了一眼列表，接着从口袋里拿出电话机器。“不，没关系。”他说，“我确定这就相当于是帮你个小忙，等待时机再偿还。”  
约翰轻微瑟缩了一下，但还是点点头。  
“约翰，”夏洛克说，“别跟恶魔做交易。”  
约翰大笑。“我想我可以还给麦克罗夫特几个牙刷作为补偿。”他说。  
夏洛克不知可否地哼了一声。而福尔摩斯只希望约翰要那么多东西不是因为华生情况又恶化了。或许他应该下完这一盘之后去看一眼。  
“他还在睡，”约翰说，“我想他最好直接睡到开饭。”  
福尔摩斯做了个鬼脸，但点点头继续应对面前的棋局。一切为了华生。

（译者注⑨：在于黄油、煎炸食品和很多肉类，能促使胆固醇增长，危害身体；摘自必应）  
****  
福尔摩斯和麦克罗夫特一整晚都在下棋。夏洛克惊奇地发现世界上竟然会有人在五六盘之后依旧兴致盎然，但麦克罗夫特一直在说“再来一盘”，不论输赢，而福尔摩斯都会顺从地答应他。  
“你不用一直陪着他玩，”夏洛克在第十一盘棋下完之后说，“根本不用那么礼貌，更何况是对他。”  
“这没事，”福尔摩斯说着，一边将棋子归位。“能让我不去担心华生的事情。”  
这明显是个谎言，因为福尔摩斯的视线每隔七分钟便会游移到夏洛克的卧室，但夏洛克无意与他争辩。是否允许麦克罗夫特用无穷无尽冗长的棋赛把他逼疯是福尔摩斯自己的决定。  
麦克罗夫特的下属在七点左右手拿几大袋子东西出现了。不仅有所有人的晚餐，还有一个旅行提包、一个给麦克罗夫特的西装套，后者被他坚持挂在窗帘轨上，让屋里显得更加混乱不堪。还有一包物资是给约翰的，约翰扫了一眼，便直接拿着袋子走向华生所在的卧室。  
麦克罗夫特提供的晚餐令人恼怒地健康。夏洛克仍满肚子都是披萨，所以他一点都没再多吃。晚餐之后，约翰拿给华生一些土司和汤，而福尔摩斯和麦克罗夫特又坐下开始下棋。夏洛克躺在沙发上，气愤地希望能找到某种办法快进时间直接跳到他和约翰躺在床上的部分。  
和约翰躺在床上。这个想法本身便如此怪异，但却又顺理成章。他拿不定注意究竟是他们终于走到今天这一步、还是他们以前从未走到这一步更令人吃惊。他本应该像回想麦克罗夫特在敌方阵营收拢陷阱时做出的表情一样熟悉这种感觉。  
约翰走出来看着福尔摩斯说，“华生可能马上又要睡了。他想在睡前见你。”  
“当然，”福尔摩斯说，丢下棋局消失在夏洛克的卧室中。  
麦克罗夫特对着残局叹了口气，接着看向夏洛克。“我想你是不会接盘的。”  
“上帝，不。”夏洛克说。  
约翰凑过来看了一眼棋盘。“我可以，但是——”  
“不必了，”麦克罗夫特打断说道，皱起鼻子，“我只享受有挑战的对弈。”  
约翰对麦克罗夫特露出那种忍住不打人的假笑。“好吧，”他说，转身走向沙发。他拍拍夏洛克的腿。“挪开点。”  
夏洛克坐直，蜷起腿，约翰在他旁边坐下，比以往的距离要近很多。他的手好像无意识地环住夏洛克的脚踝。  
夏洛克扫了一眼表。多晚他才能说服约翰已经到睡觉时间了？  
还不晚或许是最简单的答案。甚至在华生睡去、约翰得以短暂地从护工的身份解放出来之后，他还在为福尔摩斯和麦克罗夫特睡觉的事情不停地操心。在夏洛克看来毫无意义；福尔摩斯明显经历过更严苛的环境，而显然没有人关心麦克罗夫特住得舒不舒服。  
麦克罗夫特终于决定自己已经玩够了响起并且方福尔摩斯走的时候，事情已经大为简化。  
“感谢你提供的挑战。”他说，递给福尔摩斯一个信封。福尔摩斯接过信封扫了一眼，接着在夏洛克能够看清里面装了什么之前便将它装进口袋。  
直到此刻，麦克罗夫特才揭示出自己的手下给他带了一个充气床垫，所以约翰完全无需再为沙发的舒适程度担心。给床垫充气好像花了一个世纪那么长，还要拿床单枕头和其他没用的东西，然后还得费劲将约翰的扶手椅搬到夏洛克的卧室让福尔摩斯坐，接着更多的床单枕头。  
夏洛克终于放弃了。“我要去床上了，”他盯着约翰说，“别再底下待太久，我十分想尽快和你做爱”。  
福尔摩斯发出一声不知是惊讶还是有趣的感叹，麦克罗夫特则一脸厌恶，但夏洛克只关心约翰的反应。他微微瞪大眼睛，接着朝夏洛克身上扫了一会儿，耳尖变得通红。  
“耐心是美德。”他的声音稳健，但无法隐藏其中的窘迫。  
“我的弟弟从来称不上是一个拥有美德的人。”麦克罗夫特评价道。  
夏洛克轻蔑地朝他看了一眼，转身上楼。在床上等约翰绝对比看着他窜来窜去要好受得多。夏洛克刚才差点当着麦克罗夫特和福尔摩斯的面把约翰拽过来亲吻他了。虽然这不成问题，但他不敢在这个紧要关头让约翰生气。  
等到他来到楼上，夏洛克发现自己不确定接下来要干什么。他应该去卧室拿几件自己的睡衣吗？这听起来没什么意义，反正约翰出现之后几分钟他就会什么都不穿了，但直接光着身子爬进约翰的被窝看起来有些过于嚣张。或许他可以穿着衣服躺在床上？不，样子太犹豫不决。他需要展示自己对于他们关系变化坚定的态度。  
最后，他决定脱得只剩一条短裤，然后爬到床上。问题接踵而来——坐着还是躺着？被子里面还是上面 ？这怎么这么难？  
他深吸一口气，提醒自己这只是约翰，没有必要对此过度紧张。他靠在床板上，把羽绒被拉到腰的位置，从约翰的床头柜上拿来一本书分散注意力。  
这是个错误。他对面前这本书里所谓的“侦探”怒不可遏，导致约翰进来的时候他正在大声辱骂这个角色的智商。夏洛克飞块地把书放回床头柜，接着僵在原地，不知所措。他是应该起身亲吻约翰还是等他过来？太多选项了！夏洛克希望自己就像通晓犯罪或提琴一样熟悉这种事情。  
约翰盯着他看了几秒，接着发出带有气音的笑声。“天呐，我曾经多少次梦见上楼发现你全|裸躺在我的床上。”他说。  
“我不是全|裸。”夏洛克忍不住纠正道。该死，他已经犯了一个错误。“我还穿着短裤。”  
约翰咧嘴笑了。“哦，这可不行。”他说着，解开衬衫的扣子朝床走去。“让我帮你脱掉它。”  
等他到达床边，约翰也正好解开了所有的扣子。他将衬衫褪去，弯曲膝盖跪在夏洛克身边。他没去伸手摸夏洛克的短裤，而是去碰他的脑袋，将他拽入一个缠绵的吻中。  
夏洛克紧抓住约翰的肩膀，将他进一步拉入怀中，整个晚上积蓄的压力瞬间无影无踪。一切都没事的，当然。他们两个之间从来如此。  
****  
华生醒来后发现福尔摩斯在看他。他坐在床边的扶手椅中，腿上披着一条毯子。但他仍穿着裤子衬衫，看起来像是一点没睡。福尔摩斯一只手揣在裤兜里，漫无目的地把玩着什么东西。  
“早上好，”华生微笑着说。他回想起前一天的事情，于是补充道，“我的丈夫。”  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，才从某种遐想中回过神来，接着也露出一个微笑。他将手从口袋中拿出来，起身坐到华生床边。“从没想过会被这样叫。”  
华生略微伸展腿脚，感到身体每一寸都在因为先前的病而隐隐作痛。他模糊地示意了一下屋子。“你多少料到这些了吗？”  
“你的意思说不仅在一百三十年后的未来过夜，而且这栋公寓的主人还是平行宇宙的自己？”福尔摩斯问道，“另外加上我们能够在这里公开关系，我甚至能够在不担心我们两个名誉的情况下在你身边醒来？不，我没预料到其中任何一点。”  
“在我身边醒来？”华生有所指地看了他一眼。“你想让我相信你睡了 ?”  
福尔摩斯叹了口气。“好吧，那就，看着你醒来。教条。”  
华生忍不住笑出声来。假如他们两个中间要推选出一个更教条的人，那一定是福尔摩斯，而不是自己。  
“你感觉怎么样？”福尔摩斯问。  
“比昨天好多了。”华生回答，让自己坐起来一些。  
福尔摩斯呼出一口气。“这算不上是有效信息。昨天这个时候你都快死了。说得详细些。”  
“好吧。”华生说道。他花了些时间厘清思路。“我的四肢酸痛，消化系统还有些难受，但我感觉除此之外一切都好。哦对，我还挺饿的。我希望这个世界还有早餐的传统。”  
“即使不是，我也会让你吃上的。”福尔摩斯保证道。他紧握住华生的手。“我们今天就回家，你需要力气走过这段旅程。”  
“我记得不是很费劲，”华生说，“但恐怕当时我并未处于观察的最佳状态。”  
“你似乎从来都未曾处于观察的最佳状态。”福尔摩斯说，而华生也由此确认自己的确比前一天看起来好多了，因为福尔摩斯又热衷于嘲讽他了。  
“尽管如此，”福尔摩斯接着说道，“或许你说的有一部分是正确的。我必须承认在旅行过程中我的注意力在其他地方。没有其他事物遮蔽我的判断力时经历这件事情一定会十分有趣。”他朝床边的杯子点点头。“喝点水。医生说你应该尽可能多喝水。”  
华生叹了口气，伸手去拿杯子。他已经看到自己接下来几天都会被监督着每隔几分钟摄入定量的水分，除非福尔摩斯为案子分神。福尔摩斯过于专注地看着他喝下水。  
华生将杯子放回去，看了福尔摩斯一眼。“假如你每次在我喝水的时候都这样盯着我，那我会开始怀疑你认为这场景让你感到兴奋。”  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，接着干巴巴地笑了一声。“有关你的大部分事情我都感到很有兴趣，我亲爱的华生。只不过，在这个情况下，恐怕我只是在感叹如此简单的事物却能够拯救你的生命。”  
“是这个世界的医生救了我的命，”华生指出，“我可不会将穿越到另外一个世界称作是‘简单’。”他停下来犹豫是否要重申自己对于福尔摩斯的感激。他不想引起这个人对情感表达的厌烦反应，但他也不想让他不意识到华生对于他为自己做出的一切努力的惊奇之情。  
福尔摩斯一定是读出了他的想法，没说任何一个字，只是将嘴唇抿在一起，垂下目光躲避华生的视线。“我不能什么都不做，”他轻轻地说。“相信我，这比在一旁看你死去容易多了。”他的手滑进口袋。  
华生感到一阵喜爱，他伸手抓住福尔摩斯的手臂。“有你在身边是我三生有幸。”  
福尔摩斯长久地望着他，接着坐直身体，好像在为什么做好准备。“华生，我做了一件感性得无可救药的事情。”他的语气就像是在承认罪行。  
华生挑起眉毛。“我很肯定能够原谅你的。”  
福尔摩斯气急败坏地瞥了他一眼。他把手从口袋里拿出来，拳头攥着某个小物件。“我请麦克罗夫特——这个世界的麦克罗夫特——为我提供了这个。”他摊开手掌，上面有两枚金对戒。  
华生震惊得无以复加。他盯着戒指看了许久，抬眼发现福尔摩斯脸上神情极为不适。  
“说点什么。”福尔摩斯要求道。  
华生拿起其中一枚戒指。“这太美了，福尔摩斯，”他的声音略微颤抖，“我本以为你不会......”他注意到戒指内侧的刻字，声音逐渐淡去。  
一月二十八日，一八八一年。  
华生十分愧疚地回想了一下这个日子。“我们初见的那一天。”他说。  
福尔摩斯点点头。“我认为刻两个人的首字母太不谨慎了。也正因为如此，我们也不能将它戴在众人可见的地方。”  
“那我就把它挂在胸前。”华生说。他无法将自己的视线从戒指上移开，这是他和福尔摩斯承诺的证明。  
但他再次抬眼看福尔摩斯的时候，华生发现福尔摩斯正露出一个微小但却满意的笑容。“我就想着你会喜欢的。”  
“它们完美无缺。”华生说道。他不能再抑制自己了。他倾身亲吻福尔摩斯，将所有因眼前这份礼物生出的喜悦倾注到这个吻当中，因为他知道，言语永远无法表达这一切。  
福尔摩斯真诚地回吻他。但他们分开时，福尔摩斯将手搭在华生的肩上。“但当然，我们能在这个世界戴。”他指出。  
华生低头看向他手中的戒指。“这枚是你的？”他问道。  
“是的。”福尔摩斯回答。他举起左手，让华生为他戴上戒指。  
华生继续握着他的手，没办法不去欣赏这个怪异的场面，福尔摩斯身着这样的饰品。他感觉需要在此刻说些什么，于是搜肠刮肚地思考。  
“直到死亡将我们分开。”他说。  
福尔摩斯的手动了一下，攀上华生的手。“对。”他回应道。他拉过华生的左手。“轮到我了。”  
华生静待福尔摩斯小心地将戒指滑到他的指间。戒指大小正合适，华生想不出福尔摩斯是怎样知晓这点的，而同时自己却对此一无所知。  
“直到死亡将我们分开。”福尔摩斯庄严地重复道。“希望它来得晚一些。”  
华生忍不住再次亲吻福尔摩斯，同时仍抓着他的手，由此好感受到戒指的存在。  
“我也为我们两个找来了一个东西。”他等到两人距离足够说话后开始说道，尽管他们的额头仍靠在一起。“我向约翰提了个请求，他帮我——帮我们拿来了。我希望你不会嘲笑我泛滥的感性，但——”  
“我现在对泛滥的感性恰好有充足的耐心。”福尔摩斯说，“虽然我怀疑这份耐心不会长久，但此时此刻，我仍十分感激你活了下来。我愿意为此踏入深渊。”  
“我会说是攀登，而不是深渊。”华生说。他转身靠近床边，那里整齐地叠放着他的睡衣和晨衣。他仍没弄明白约翰给他解释这些衣服是怎么被迅速地洗净烘干的，但这应该是某种机器的功劳。  
晨衣中间藏着一张精致的硬纸片，他将纸抽出来递给福尔摩斯。  
福尔摩斯拿着看了一会，安静地笑了。“一张结婚证书。”  
“空的。”华生说。“我们得自己写上名字，当然也不是官方证明过的，但是——”  
福尔摩斯摇摇头。“不，它依旧拥有同样的效力。”他倾身亲吻华生。“我想，我们等回家之后一起填。”他又看了两眼，表情颇为困扰。“然后我得设计个藏它的地方。”  
对于保密和维护名誉——以及公民权利——的需要犹如一盆冷水泼在头上。华生点点头，靠回枕头，叹了口气。他本想公开庆祝，就像他生病前一周，伯纳德在俱乐部的那样。他从蜜月回来之后的那天充满喜悦和自豪地走进俱乐部，所有人都拍着他的肩膀祝贺他，甚至还有一些请他喝酒。华生永远不能经历这些。与此相反，他还要再忍受十几年别人对他单身状况的怜悯，以及在他年龄允许的时候一些介绍未婚女性和表亲的推荐。  
福尔摩斯一定是又读出了他的心事，他谨慎地攥了一下华生的手。“只要我们知道，其它所有事情又有什么关系呢？”  
华生笑了，再一次吻他，但心里却不完全同意他的说法。他想让所有人都知道自己难以置信的运气，让他拥有像福尔摩斯这样一个人的心。  
****  
约翰醒来想的第一件事是我永远都不想动了。  
夏洛克还睡着，头靠在约翰的肩上，一只手横在约翰胸前，好像害怕自己会跑掉。约翰想不出其他的解释。  
昨天晚上——好吧，昨天一整天，真的，充满了惊喜。尽管夏洛克对约翰抱有比友情更多情感的事实略微逊色于两个维多利亚时期的时空旅行者出现在他们家，但前者仍是约翰关注的重点。他们这样渴望着对方但却因为害怕失去而缄默不语的情况究竟持续了多久？  
夏洛克长呼一口气，手指开始在约翰的皮肤上摸索。片刻之后，他睁开眼睛。  
“你好啊。”约翰说。  
夏洛克抬起头给他一个大大的微笑。“你好。”他回礼，并吻了约翰。  
他的声音中没有丝毫的困意，约翰正琢磨为什么有人能这么快地从熟睡过渡到清醒，夏洛克贴着自己的嘴便将他的注意力吸引走了。  
夏洛克一边继续吻他，一边将身体移到他上方，将一条腿搭在约翰两腿中间。  
约翰拉开他。“我们得起床了。”他说。  
“还不到时候。”夏洛克说，试图再次捉住他的嘴。  
约翰躲了过去。“我们还有客人，”他提醒道，“而我还有个病人。”  
“他们完全可以再等二十分钟。”夏洛克说，“别较真了，约翰，你知道他们没有人会在意我们多睡一会儿。而我们能用这个时间做些比睡觉更好的事。”  
约翰妥协了。即使他能反驳夏洛克的逻辑，他也不敢说自己想去争辩。夏洛克光裸的身躯压在他身上足以媲美夏洛克任何一个强有力的论点。  
当他们终于走下楼梯，麦克罗夫特已经穿戴整齐，在夏洛克的椅子上喝茶了。所有气垫床的痕迹都消失得无影无踪。  
他看向他们，紧接着皱起眉。“我本打算祝你们早上好，但我看出你们的早上已经足够好了。”  
约翰拒绝为此感到难堪。“早上好，麦克罗夫特。”  
夏洛克向他的哥哥露出一个约翰所见过最为沾沾自喜的笑容，然后跌进沙发。“美-极-了，”他拉长了每一个音节强调道。“约翰，我的茶。”  
“不，”约翰说。“我要去看看我的病人，你这次可以破例自己煮茶。”  
夏洛克做了个鬼脸，没有动。约翰走向夏洛克的卧室，心中几乎确定最终还是要有自己来煮这壶茶。  
他没敲门便走了进去，接着便后悔了。福尔摩斯的手在亲吻华生的时候轻柔地环住他的头，两个人都神情惊慌，约翰怀疑他们是不是完全没注意到自己走过来的声音。  
他们在门打开的一刹那猛地分开，华生脸上的惊恐在他认出约翰之后才逐渐消退。  
“抱歉！”约翰说。“抱歉，我应该敲门的。”  
“没事。”福尔摩斯说道。他的声音听起来比华生的样子更加镇定一些。  
华生紧张地笑了一声。“有一瞬间我忘了自己在哪儿了。”他对福尔摩斯说。“我以为我们被发现了。”  
“别傻了，华生，”福尔摩斯说，“假如我们在家，我肯定会更加注意周遭的情况的。我不会让别人伤害你，你知道的。”  
华生微笑着拍拍他的手。“当然。”  
约翰靠回枕头的样子充分体现出他因疾病的劳累，但他的气色的确好多了。  
“好了，现在，我需要检查我的病人。”约翰对福尔摩斯说道，向床边挪去。他注意到杯中的水有所减少，尽管不是很多。  
福尔摩斯站起来。“请便，”他说。“我想我应该在回家之前体验一下这里令人惊叹的洗浴设备，假如你们不介意的话。”  
“橱柜里有干净的毛巾，”约翰说，“让夏洛克教你怎么用淋浴。”  
福尔摩斯停顿。“淋浴？”他重复道，“我只听说过淋浴，但没试过。”  
约翰朝他笑了一下。“我想你会喜欢的。”他说。假如他自己已经用了半辈子的浴缸，那他会十分惊叹于淋浴设备的。  
福尔摩斯看起来颇为感兴趣，没多作评价便离开了房间。  
“好了，”约翰说。“那你感觉怎么样？”  
“好很多。”华生在约翰检查他的时候说道，“虽然累，浑身酸痛，肚子空荡荡的，但的确在恢复的过程中。”  
“不错。”约翰说。  
他正想着赞同华生的自诊结果，突然听到隔壁浴室淋浴喷头打开的声音。一阵短暂的静默之后，福尔摩斯的声音响了起来。“华生！这太棒了！你必须得试试！”  
华生瞪大了眼睛看向约翰。“到底怎么了？”  
约翰笑笑说，“恐怕你还不行。需要独自站立几分钟的时间，而我认为你还比较虚弱。”  
“但假如这个经历像福尔摩斯说的那样美好的话，恐怕也是值得的。”华生说。  
“好吧，那先继续喝水吧。”约翰说。  
华生摆出的表情充分表达了他对于喝水的不情愿态度，但他还是将手伸向水杯。正当他这样做的时候，约翰注意到他手上闪过此前没有的金光。  
“那是个戒指？”他问。  
华生抿嘴一笑，将水杯移到另外一只手上，好向约翰展示他的戒指。“福尔摩斯帮我们拿来的，”他说，“我们同时拥有了戒指和证书；我们现在正式结婚了。或者只是想我们期望的那样。”  
约翰也向他笑了。“祝贺，”他说，“我为你们感到高兴。”  
“那你呢？”华生问道，“你和夏洛克昨晚过得愉快吗？”  
他挑起眉毛，而约翰无法不让自己脸红。“耶稣啊，我就像个女学生，”他试图隐藏自己的反应。“是的，挺好。事实上，好极了。”  
华生笑道，“我知道这样的夜晚充满了惊喜，”他说，“我希望你们得到的比这还要多得多。”  
“你们也是。”约翰说道，接着清清嗓子。“好了，呃，我去给你做点早餐，然后就送你们回家。”  
“早餐听起来太棒了。”华生说。  
约翰立刻回想起他们冰箱的不幸状态。该死，他忘了让麦克罗夫特昨晚一并送些早餐过来。得靠Speedy’s救济他们些什么了。  
****  
福尔摩斯无法让自己从这个奇迹般的淋浴喷头底下离开。他在热水下面站了有将近二十分钟，惊叹于它带来的清洁感觉。他想知道在自己的221B里装一个类似这样的设备要花多少钱，以及他们那个时代的淋浴设备是否有这里的一半好。他怀疑家里过于简单的管道系统无法应付这样豪华的高科技产品。  
之后他再次出现在众人面前，感觉自己就像在瑞士瀑布底下沐浴过一般清新。此时他发现早餐已经准备好了——虽然看起来是从隔壁某个咖啡馆买来的。于是他又意识到，尽管这个公寓里有个厨房，夏洛克和约翰与他们两个一样，都几乎不怎么做饭。  
麦克罗夫特在福尔摩斯观察眼前这些食物并犹豫自己是否对其中任何一样感兴趣时露出了一个隐蔽的讪笑。“走之前再下一盘吗？”他提议道。  
福尔摩斯暗自认为昨天晚上玩的二十八盘棋已经足够支付现在戴在他手上的戒指了。“恐怕还是免了。”他回答，溜走去查看华生的状态。  
华生正坐在床上，兴致盎然地吃着一盘春卷。  
“福尔摩斯！”华生满面笑容，好像他们分隔开不止半个小时。“我还以为你会在里面待到溺水呢。”  
“我的确考虑过这个选项。”福尔摩斯承认道，坐在床边。“我们必须回去找找伦敦有没有这样一家浴堂。”  
“我真希望自己能够试试。”华生说。  
“回去我们就让哈德森太太给你热上水。”福尔摩斯说，“医生说你能够踏上旅途了吗？”  
“他似乎同意了，”华生说，“我现在只需要休息，以及无休止地喝水，都用不着必须在这里做。”  
“好。”福尔摩斯说。这意味着没有再次被卷入棋局的风险了。  
等华生吃完早餐，医生进来做了个检查并且宣布他能回家了。福尔摩斯把他赶出房间，然后才帮华生脱下睡衣，穿上更为熟悉的晨衣。  
“我们需要回到客厅。”他说。  
华生点点头。“我确定我能做到这点。”他说。“我甚至昨天就做到了，那时我的状态可还差不少。”  
“是的，但我和麦克罗夫特都——我的那个麦克罗夫特——都在帮你。”福尔摩斯说。  
华生皱起眉头。“你的哥哥也在？我不记得了。”  
福尔摩斯并不吃惊。当麦克罗夫特最终带着机器来到221B，并且花了许多不必要的时间鼓捣他的设备之后，华生早就处于神志不清，不能分辨眼前情况的状态了。  
“我要求他做些外勤工作，”他说。“来吧，别让外面的人等太久。我肯定他们也有其他事要做。”  
“我也确定夏洛克和约翰有更要紧的事情。”华生评论道，嘴角的笑意出卖了他的思想。  
“我必须承认我也有相似的计划，”福尔摩斯说，“尽管它们没有那么紧急。”  
“是的，我想我需要在此之前多留一些时间。”华生遗憾地说。  
福尔摩斯协助他站起来，但接着便被华生遣散了，后者自己朝门外走去。好吧，福尔摩斯不能责怪华生想要独立行走的决心，假如他身处此情此景也会做出同样的选择，但他发现自己很难不上前帮他。于是他决定将注意力转移到谈话上面。  
“我择偶的眼光实在太糟糕了，”他说，“他竟然让我在结婚前等了那么长时间！”  
华生哼了一下。“我想我们在结婚之前已经做的够多的了。”他说。  
此言不虚。福尔摩斯很难让自己相信大多数已婚夫妻的关系如同他和华生这般亲密。所有的观察结果都不是这样说的。  
“难道这意味着从此之后热情便会消散吗？”他问道，推开卧室门，在华生移动的时候将门抵住。啊，戒指。他们得想着在启动机器之前把戒指摘下来。  
“是的，”华生说，“从现在起你得开始买花和其他礼物作为补偿了。”  
客厅中，夏洛克和麦克罗夫特仍瞪着对方，约翰则坐在扶手椅中，手拿一杯茶。他看到福尔摩斯和华生后站起身来。  
“过来坐一会儿吧。”他说。  
华生挪到沙发跟前一头栽了进去。他发出的叹息足以说明从卧室到这里的短期旅途有多么累人。福尔摩斯在他身边坐下，但没碰他。华生不想然自己显得孱弱。  
“把戒指摘下来。”于是他转而提醒道，将自己那枚摘了下来。他将戒指装好，同时拍了拍外套，以确保证书也已经一并收好。  
“啊，对了。”华生嘟囔道。他把戒指摘下塞到晨衣口袋里。  
确保万无一失之后，福尔摩斯转向救了华生性命的那名医生。  
“我必须感谢你的照料和关注，尤其在我们无理到访的情况下。”他开始陈述。  
“哦上帝，不用了，”约翰打断他，“不用谢我。我是个医生——只是本职工作。”他看看华生。“确保自己喝很多水，规律饮食，你就没事了。以及，显而易见地，回避所有被污染的水源。”  
“我会的。”华生说。  
“好了好了，真是太感人了，但我们还有要紧事呢，”夏洛克不耐烦地说道。“再见，再见，一千个再见，太罗嗦了。”  
“夏洛克！”约翰说。“礼貌点。”  
夏洛克恼怒地说。“我们在浪费做爱的时间，约翰。”  
华生先是畏缩，紧接着干巴巴地笑了一声。福尔摩斯表示理解；他也尚未习惯于这些人对亲密关系的直白程度，尤其在他们这种人之间。  
“夏洛克，”约翰又尝试说，绝望地闭上眼睛。“求你，不——把嘴闭上。”  
“请务必闭嘴。”麦克罗夫特起身说。他看向福尔摩斯。“请替我向你哥哥问好，并让他确保此类事件不再发生。我恐怕会花很长时间收拾这场烂摊子。”  
福尔摩斯并不打算为此道歉。他的决断拯救了华生的性命；他永远不会为此道歉的。他朝麦克罗夫特点点头，从口袋里拿出机器，接着看向华生。  
“你得站起来，我恐怕。我们的沙发不在这个位置，如果你不站起来可能会摔到地上。”  
“好的，好的。”华生咕哝着站起身。他朝约翰点点头。“我就不再多表达不受待见的谢意了，但我真诚地感谢你。”  
约翰不满地略微耸了下肩。  
“还有，”华生补充说，“我衷心祝福你们所有的浪漫举动。别让他太得意了。”  
夏洛克气恼地哼了一声，但约翰只是咧嘴笑起来。“我不会的。享受你们的婚后生活吧。”  
华生温和地笑了，而福尔摩斯意识到他们是仅有的几个会对他们说这话的人。从今往后仅有的几个知晓他和华生于对方而言有多么重要，并且全心全意接受他们的人。像一份奇妙的馈赠。  
与此想法伴随而来的情感让他有点承受不住，尤其是在过去两天不间断地为华生担心以及其他一些情感经历之后。福尔摩斯按下机器上的按钮，避免接下来的一系列话语和更多的感情。  
正如上次一样，世界变得漆黑一片。这次没有华生死气沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上，也没有萦绕在脑海里的恐慌情绪，因此他得以观察自己在站立的同时却也在飞驰而去的场景，眼角闪过一个个明亮的宇宙，紧接着消失不见。  
他们离开这个世界的221B之后不出几秒便回到了自己在贝克街的住所。华生闷哼了一声，脚步趔趄，福尔摩斯去扶他。  
“你一定得这样吗，福尔摩斯？”他说道，挣脱福尔摩斯好坐到椅子里。“我还没说完再见呢。”  
“无用的情感表达。”福尔摩斯说。他仔细地打量华生，但这场旅途似乎没有加重他的情况。  
他往窗外望了一眼，接着去看钟表。下午四点一刻。他想知道这是否与他们离开的是同一天，或者第二天，于是他想让哈德森太太过来。  
“哈德森太太！请给我们端一些茶来！”  
楼下哗啦地响了一声，接着一阵匆忙的脚步。有些反应过度了，福尔摩斯想。但她一定十分担忧昨天华生的病情。福尔摩斯告诉她，他要带华生去看医学专家。她一定很想知道华生的病情是否有起色。  
来者上楼梯的速度比福尔摩斯预期中哈德森太太的行动速度要快上很多，紧接着哈德森太太就闯进屋里，脸色惨白。  
“福尔摩斯先生！华生医生！”她大叫，手捂在胸口。“哦！愿主怜悯，你们什么时候回来的？”  
“我们刚刚抵达，哈德森太太。”福尔摩斯说，“你也看到，华生大有起色，但我们想先喝点茶。”  
她像见了鬼一样盯着他。“哦！哦，你啊！福尔摩斯先生，你是我知道的唯一一个消失了整整三年还若无其事地回来还要求喝茶的人！”  
“三年？”他重复道。这不可能。为什么机器让他们这么晚回来？  
“什么？”华生也说道，福尔摩斯转身看到他同样吃惊。  
他迅速转回哈德森太太。“对，就是喝茶。”他说，“以及烦请您给麦克罗夫特发封电报告诉他我们刚刚回来。”  
“哦，我一定会去的，”她说。“说实话，一言不发地人间蒸发，甚至都不跟我或者你哥哥说一声——实在是太无礼了。”  
“是的，是的。”福尔摩斯附和道，转身回到华生身边，而后者在以一副看着罪魁祸首的眼神盯着他。“以及假如楼下有一份今天的报纸的话，把它和茶一块送上来。”  
哈德森太太发出一声愤怒的抱怨，下楼去了。  
“三年 ？！”华生小声说道，“福尔摩斯！”  
“是的，是的，我已经知道了，”福尔摩斯反驳道，他环视四周，先前忽略的预示着时间流逝的信息尽收眼底。没有灰尘——哈德森太太一定定期打扫——也没有动过任何家具。麦克罗夫特一定为他们服了租金，并且祝福哈德森太太维持原样。  
“你的机器到底为什么偏差了三年？！”华生不依不饶地问。  
“不是我的机器，是麦克罗夫特的。”福尔摩斯提醒他。他记得麦克罗夫特设定机器时对他说本应有专职人员来进行操作的。“是他出了岔子。”他补充道。  
华生小声呻吟起来“三年，”他又说了一遍，好像大脑还无法接受这样的事实，“我们该怎么解释？”  
福尔摩斯坐到华生对面的椅子里。他满不在乎地挥挥手。“哦，简单极了。一个极为复杂的案子——一个犯|罪大师。我们试图将他和他的团伙缉拿归案——一个国际犯|罪团伙，所以我们一直不在国内。假如还有人问，我们就拿国家机密当挡箭牌什么都不说，这就行了。”  
“上帝啊，”华生说，“确实可以，你的哥哥也能为我们提供必要的证据。”  
“对啊，”福尔摩斯说，“他接到电报就会立马过来，尽管他不喜欢离开自己的领土。过了三年，我想他一定十分想要拿回他的机器。”  
“三年。”华生再次说道，一脸难以置信。  
福尔摩斯只是看着他，心想他心甘情愿为华生的健康支付了三年时间。假如他死去，那福尔摩斯将会过着没有他的生活，不论是这三年间，还是之后的余生。他不能想象出更坏的情况了。  
“振作起来，华生。”他说，“我敢肯定我们没错过任何要紧的事情。”  
****  
维多利亚人消失的那一刻，夏洛克转身就对麦克罗夫特说。“出去！”他命令道。  
麦克罗夫特无可奈何地叹了口气，一边拿起大衣和雨伞。其他的东西已经消失得无影无踪，很可能在夏洛克还在约翰床上享受时光的时候被麦克罗夫特其中一名手下带走了。  
“真的吗，你的行为举止可真是讨人喜欢呢，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特说，“我真诚希望你能稍稍收敛自己的自然秉性，以避免疏远华生医生并再次扭转你们刚刚发生改变的关系。”  
夏洛克怒火中烧地看着他，但却是约翰作出了回答。  
“我希望你能把我的心理承受能力想得再强一些。”约翰说。让夏洛克高兴的是，他也在不满地盯着麦克罗夫特。太好了，这应该足以让这个混|蛋意识到他有多么不招人待见了。  
“尊听悉便。”麦克罗夫特说，语气怀疑。  
“出去！”夏洛克再次重复，不想再看到自己哥哥的脸。一次留宿拜访未免也太长了。“约翰和我还有事情要做，而让你像一个秃鹫一样晃来晃去的理由已经消失了。”  
麦克罗夫特和颜悦色地笑了一下。“再见，夏洛克。一如既往很高兴见到你。”  
夏洛克没费心答复麦克罗夫特，并在他离开之后立刻把门关上。在门合上的那一刻，他终于感到些许放松。只剩下他和约翰两个人了，回归正轨。  
值得注意的是，约翰看向他的眼神似乎也在想同样的事情。他靠近几步，将手放在夏洛克的腰间，自然得就像他们已经这样做过一千次，自然得根本不像他们第一次亲吻后还不到一天的时间。  
我们早就该这样做了，夏洛克说。他本应该早些行动的。好几年前。为什么要等这么长时间。  
他弯腰亲吻约翰，双臂把他往怀里拢，直到约翰的手环住他，两人紧紧靠在一起。  
“我个人觉得，”约翰抵着夏洛克的嘴唇轻轻说道，“这两天我们都太累了，我们应该到床上去休息一下。”  
夏洛克正想无条件支持他的提议，直到另一件事涌上心头。他推开约翰。“不行。”他说，伸手拿大衣穿上。  
约翰停在原地，垂下双手。“哦，好吧，”他说，努力隐藏声音中的失落。“有计划？”  
“是的，”夏洛克说。约翰没动，所以他从衣架上把约翰的外套拽下来扔给他。“你说过假如病人睡我床你就给我买个新床垫。”  
“哦，对，”约翰举着大衣说，“我也要来吗？”  
夏洛克十分不耐烦。“你当然也得来，”他说，“你也要做点贡献。”  
约翰开始披上大衣，但看起来兴致缺缺。“是吗？”  
夏洛克开始奇怪约翰是不是染上了智商下降的病。“因为你也要睡在上面。”  
约翰眨眨眼睛，盯着他看了会儿，脸上逐渐浮现出一个微笑。“是的，当然。”他说，“那走吧，我们买个最好的回来。”  
“动作得快点，”夏洛克说，他打开门，将手放在约翰背后把他推出去，“要赶在麦克罗夫特发现我拿了他的信用卡之前。”  
约翰大笑两声，夏洛克一边下楼梯一边感到心中充盈的暖意。是时候补偿失去的时间了。


End file.
